L'éclosion
by Seskei
Summary: L'époque durant la première guerre des sorciers est voilée de mystères. J'ai décidé d'y remédier.
1. Chapitre 1- Première rentrée

_Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, Seskei (lire Sèskaïe), j'ai un teint de porcelaine si on est gentil, de feuille A4 vide si on est réaliste. J'aime lire, les narvals et l'emoji calamar…_

 _C'est bien sympa tout ça, mais vous êtes pas là pour ça. Vous êtes là pour la fanfic, il me semble. C'est ma toute première sur L'internet, ma toute première tout court. L'ébauche de ce chapitre est écrit depuis des mois, puis je l'ai réécrit et ré-réécrit. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à maintenant !_

 _Sur ce, en joie !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – première rentrée**

 **Mercredi 1er Septembre 1971, à bord du Poudlard Express**

Je suis à bord du Poudlard Express. ENFIN ! Je serai populaire, première de la classe, dans l'équipe de Quidditch malgré mon jeune âge,… Ou pas. Ce serait plus souhaitable que je sois dans la moyenne, une goutte d'eau noyée dans la vague. Quant aux amis… disons que je suis socialement asociale. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me suis jamais présentée à quelqu'un, je n'étais jusqu'il y a peu d'ailleurs jamais sortie du domaine ''familiale''. Pourquoi ? Simple question, simple réponse. Je n'y étais pas autorisée. Pour pas qu'on ne voit, pour pas que je n'embarrasse plus encore cette famille de Sang-Purs fière de l'être. On ne parle pas de n'importe qui, la famille Avery, quand même. La seconde des vingt-huit sacrées. Je n'ai jamais demandée à naître, on m'a mise devant le fait accompli. Mais allez expliquer à des familles de Sang-Purs élitistes que ce n'est pas la faute de l'enfant batârd, et ce même, (Oh, Merlin ! J'en tombe des nues!) si la mère de cet enfant est une Née-Moldue.

Mon père est allé là où sa femme n'y était pas et, Coucou, je suis née ! Mais il nous, ma mère et moi, logées, nourries et m'a élevée comme s'il n'y avait pas de différences entre moi et ses enfants légitimes. J'ai une une éducation comparable à eux, peut-être même plus. Audric Faustus Avery, le patriarche de la famille Avery, qui a sûrement des tas de trucs plus importants à faire que de passer au moins deux heures par semaine avec sa bâtarde à l'extérieur, le fait quand même. Il y met carrément un point d'honneur. C'est la seule fois de la semaine que je peux sortir du manoir, alors je saute sur l'occasion, à chaque fois. Ce manoir va me rendre folle, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

Mais ne parlons pas de ce manoir. Il appartient au passé. Le temps d'une année scolaire, tout du moins.

Je suis seule dans un compartiment bien au fond du train. Seule et ça me va bien. De ma position j'aperçois un garçon de mon âge, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus-gris, avec un regard d'enfoiré bien distinctif. Ce garçon, je le connais. C'est Aureus (oui, ça pue le nom de Sang-Pur), le fils aîné légitime de mon père qui entre lui aussi pour la première fois à Poudlard. Aureus est en train de se faire étouffer par sa mère. Ah non, c'est une étreinte, autant pour moi. Je me moquerais, mais… Peu importe.

Cette femme ne veut pas laisser partir son fils chéri qui était encore tout petit il y a si peu de temps mais qui est déjà presque un homme maintenant, bouhouhou, envoie-moi des lettre mon petit Raure, promets-le moi, gnia gnia gnia.

Le coup de sifflet indiquant le départ du train retentit et la coupe en plein dans sa tirade. Aureus en profite pour vite déguerpir. Je le vois qui s'engouffre dans le train et la porte se fermer sur sa silhouette. Et le train se met en marche.

Quand je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je suis la seule de ses enfants, moi, la bâtarde, à avoir hérité de ses yeux si étranges, ses yeux violets. Il me regarde et esquisse un petit sourire triste. Je sais, enfin j'espère, qu'il est triste de ne pas avoir pu me dire au revoir. Les petits frères et sœurs d'Aureus courent après le train, espérant rester à la hauteur de leur frère, conquérant d'une terre nouvelle, Poudlard. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le train accélère et prend un virage, faisant ainsi disparaître mon père, sa femme et leurs enfants.

La porte de mon compartiment s'ouvre alors, me faisant sursauter. Des élèves visiblement plus vieux que moi entrent dans MON compartiment. J'en compte six. Quatre garçons et deux filles. Ils s'installent bruyamment, parlant de leurs vacances. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas tranquille dans ma solitude amicale ? Pourquoi ce garçon, ce jeune homme plutôt, s'est assis à côté de moi ? Oh Merlin, il a bougé et s'est encore plus rapproché de moi ! Éloigne-toi, éloigne-toi s'il te plaît ! Non même si ça te plaît pas en fait! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour mérité ça ?

En y regardant de plus près, il n'est pas si désagréable à regarder. Ses cheveux bruns viennent frôler ses épaules quand il rit et il y a comme une lueur au fond de ses yeux noisettes. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi, il est terrifiant avec son air de confiance en soi absolu !

Il discute avec un autre type de son âge aux cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens d'un roux flamboyant , limite je suis éblouie par leur éclat. À côté de lui se trouve sa copie conforme, même cheveux flamboyants, même yeux bleus clairs, même visage constellé de taches de rousseur, juste un poil plus jeune. Je suis prête à parier tout ce que j'ai qu'ils sont frères.

Quant au dernier ''mâle'', il est plus petit en taille que les autres et plus fin aussi, ses yeux sont tellement foncés que j'ai du mal à distinguer ses pupilles de ses iris. Ses cheveux sont plus ou moins de la même couleur que les miens, c'est-à-dire châtain clair ou blond foncé. Je sais jamais. La jeune fille a qui il parle a elle aussi des cheveux clairs et courts et des yeux foncés, mais moins foncés que ceux du garçon.

Celle qui se contente de les écouter jacasser est le parfait contraire de la fille aux cheveux courts. Ses cheveux foncés et très bouclés cascadent jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses yeux sont verts pâles, contrastant avec sa peau hâlée.

Apparemment, ils discutent de la sœur de ''Gid'' et ''Fabian'' qui est enceinte d'un deuxième enfant. Bravo à elle. En tout cas ce me confirme que les deux roux sont bien frères vu qu'il est sujet de leur sœur. J'apprends aussi que le garçon et la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs sont frères et sœur.

Ils continuent leur petite discussion sans se soucier de ma présence. Je n'arrive pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement qui pourrait m'aider à les chasser de mon compartiment, comme si on m'avait jeté un sort de pétrification. Il en existe un il me semble… donc c'est possible qu'on m'en ait réellement jeté un. En tout cas, ils ont du culot. Ils sont rentrés dans mon compartiment, sans me demander la permission, sans se soucier que ça pouvait ne pas me déranger, sans même me jeter un regard…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau et apparaît alors une fille asiatique, ses cheveux noirs, longs et lisses en désordre, son teint légèrement rouge et à bout de souffle.

\- « Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché part... » ses yeux en amandes se sont posés sur moi, ses sourcils vont se cacher sous sa frange. Sa bouche reste entrouverte.

NON ! Ne me parlez pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas voulu que vous soyez là ! C'est pas ma faute… Quoique, c'est toujours ma faute.

 **Dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express**

Sympathique endroit ici. Je devrais venir plus souvent. On en parle pas assez des toilettes de train. Avec sa cuvette recouverte de ses milliard de bactéries, le sol jonché de papier toilette et la chasse d'eau pas tirée, vraiment ça a son charme non négligeable. Vu l'état des toilettes, c'est possible qu'elles ne soient pas nettoyées tous les ans. Si ça se trouve, il y a même un tout nouvel écosystème qui s'est développé ! Tout ça pour dire que je suis pas ici de mon plein gré.

L'asiatique m'a demandé qui j'étais, et là, comme par magie, les autres ont posés leurs yeux sur moi pour la première fois du voyage, comme s'ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée avant.

\- « Tu étais là depuis le début ? » m'a demandé la fille aux cheveux courts.

Non, non je viens juste de transplaner. C'est sûrement ce que j'aurai répondu si ma langue n'était pas aussi pâteuse et que mes cordes vocales avaient coopérer. Nan mais sérieusement, comment elle pouvait même se poser la question ? Mes jambes ont retrouvé leur motricité, ce qui m'a permis de me lever et de me saisir de ma valise. Pas après pas, je voyais la sortie s'agrandir. Et quand j'arrivais enfin au seuil de la liberté, un bras m'a barré la route et au bout se trouvait le grand roux.

\- « Tu ne comptes pas partir sans répondre quand même ? C'est malpoli, tu sais ? »

Son ton était calme, trop calme. Un sourire était accroché à son visage, mais il n'était pas vrai. Une aura inquiétante émanait de lui. Ce garçon est menaçant. Et dangereux.

Je n'ai pu que déglutir et trembler comme une feuille. Mes jambes étaient en cotons et ne répondaient plus à l'ordre simple que je leur avais donné : Fuir.

\- « Arrête, Gid, tu vois bien qu'elle est morte de trouille ! »

Alors, je tiens quand même à préciser que non. À aucun moment mon cœur n'a cessé de battre. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Il tambourinait si fort contre ma poitrine que s'il avait perforé mon torse et s'était enfui en bondissant ça ne m'aurait pas plus étonnée que ça.

\- « Quel est le problème, on discute, c'est sympa. Maintenant si tu pouvais répondre... » a-t-il dit, son sourire toujours accroché à son visage.

C'était clairement pas sympa. Peut-être pour lui, mais pas pour moi. En plus, il est grand de loin, mais encore plus de près. Le roux a approché son bras, celui qui ne m'empêchait pas de sortir, vers moi, de plus en plus proche. J'ai instinctivement fermé les yeux et ma magie s'est activée d'elle même. J'avais provoqué une explosion avant que je m'en rende compte. Foutue magie ! C'est pas la première fois que ma magie échappe à mon contrôle.

Je veux plus que ça arrive, je veux plus que ça arrive, je veux plus que ça arrive, je veux plus que ça arrive, je veux plus, je veux plus. Non plus jamais ça !

Ahem. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, le corps du taré gisait au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Comme un pantin désarticulé qui serait pris de convulsions. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et roulaient dans leurs orbites et sa respiration était saccadée.

Je me suis accroupie à ses côtés, ai ôté mes gants et j'ai fais vibrer mes mains juste à quelques millimètres de lui l'effleurant à peine. Bien sûr il était blessé physiquement, mais surtout psychiquement. Il fallait que je le répare. C'était la moindre des choses vu que j'étais à l'origine des ses maux. J'ai laissé coulé ma magie à travers mes doigts, directement en lui. Ses convulsions se sont espacées jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ses yeux se sont lentement fermés et sa respiration a ralenti et a retrouvé un rythme normal.

J'ai relevé la tête, et comme les camarades de l'adolescent m'observaient toujours, immobiles comme stupéfixés, je me suis sentie obligée de les rassurer.

\- « C'est bon, maintenant ça va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je sais pas si c'est très rassurant mais tant pis. J'aurais bien profiter du moment de flottement de la part du groupe pour m'éclipser, mais c'était sans compter sur le troupeau d'élèves attroupé devant la porte du compartiment. Ils avaient vraisemblablement entendu mon explosion ( Qui l'eut crû ?! Et moi qui pensais avoir été discrète!) et ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il en était.

La fille aux yeux bridés est sortie de sa léthargie pile au bon moment pour me sauver. Elle a ordonné au troupeau de se disperser, arguant qu'ils feraient mieux de lui obéir, car elle est préfète, figurez-vous. Et le pire, c'est que ça a marché. Peu après le couloir était vide.

Dans le compartiment, personne ne bougeait, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, jusqu'au moment où un ricanement a retenti derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et mes yeux se sont posés sur l'origine du ricanement. Et j'ai découvert un visage familier. Celui d'Aureus. Qui n'était bien sûr, pas seul. Il était entouré de sa nouvelle bande de Sang-Pur raciste, probablement. Ils essayaient dans une tentative désespérée d'avoir l'air dur.

\- « Eh bien, t'as explosé ton record, on dirait. À peine une heure et demi avant de tuer quelqu'un. Je te félicite, vraiment. La dernière fois, c'était qui déjà ? Ah mais oui, je me souviens ! » a-t-il fait après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. » « C'était ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère ! »

J'avais juste envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa bouche jusqu'à la sortie pour le faire taire. Mais je n'ai rien fais, comme d'habitude. Ce sont les deux plus jeunes garçons de mon compartiment qui ont réagi. Leur baguette était sortie et ils avaient l'air vraiment énervés.

\- « Ne dis plus jamais ça devant moi si tu souhaites que ta mère te reconnaisse encore. Je suis tellement nul en métamorphose que quand je jette un sort, que ça prend des semaines aux médicomages de réparer les dégâts. Tu veux essayer ? » menaça ''Cheveux de paille''.

\- « Tu.. Tu n'oserais pas ! »

\- « Oh, tu serais prêt à parier là-dessus ? » susurra ''Cheveux de Paille''

\- « Noah n'est pas le genre de type à mentir, tu peux me croire. » ajouta ''Cheveux de Feu''.

\- « Je vous interdis de vous battre ! » commanda l'asiatique.

L'avertissement lancé par le garçon fit plus d'effet sur Aureus, que celui de la préfète. En effet, ''Cheveux de paille'' avait l'air plus que sérieux. Aureus n'est pas assez fou pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou comme ça, aussi il ordonna le repli de sa troupe. Il m'a bien entendu menacer de représailles et je sais que je vais sentir les coups passer.

J'ai longuement dévisagé ''Cheveux de Paille'' et ''Cheveux de Feu'' avant de m'enfuir ici, dans les toilettes du train. Et bien sûr, j'ai oublié ma valise. Tôt ou tard, il va falloir que je retourne dans le compartiment. Mieux vaut tard alors…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai envie de crier, mais je n'en ai pas la force, je suis vidée de toutes mes forces. Je ne vais pas ouvrir la porte. S'il n'y a pas de réponse, éventuellement la personne finira par s'ennuyer et partir. Mais les coups reprennent, plus hésitants. Et je ne réponds toujours pas.

\- « Je… je sais que tu es là. » dit une voix féminine.

Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on essaye de parler, il peut y avoir beaucoup de gens qui en cherchent d'autres, après tout

\- « Non, j'essaye bien de te parler à toi », reprit la voix, comme si elle a lu dans mes pensées. « Je m'appelle Jennifer, je suis la fille métisse avec des boucles. »

Comme si ça m'intéressait.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Gid n'est pas fâché. C'est honteux ce qu'il s'est passé », a-t-elle ajouté plus abruptement, visiblement dégoûtée. « .. si jeune, dire des choses pareilles, c'est vraiment horrible. »

\- « Bienvenue dans mon monde, Née-moldue », me suis-je entendue lui répondre.

\- « Haha, ça se sent tant que ça ? Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas normal. Vous agissez comme au XVIIe siècle. »

Je ne réponds rien.

\- « Je ne voulais pas te froisser. »

\- « En fait, tu as raison. Mais je ne peux rien y changer. »

\- « Tu n'as pas à le faire toute seule, tu sais. On va t'aider. Mais d'abord, tu ne veux pas sortir de cette cabine ? »

 **Dans le compartiment**

Et je me suis retrouvée dehors de mon refuge avant d'avoir eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Jennifer m'a félicité et je l'ai suivie, dans le compartiment. Qui était silencieux. Bonjour l'ambiance. Jennifer s'est éclairci la gorge pour annoncer notre arrivée. Et je me suis retrouvée scrutée par les autres. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule œuvre d'art potable lors d'une exposition toute flinguée.

Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, la blonde a eu l'air de pleinement prendre conscience de la situation ultra gênante et a décidé de présenter son équipe de choc. Elle aurait pu le faire normalement, mais apparemment c'est pas un mot auquel est habitué ce groupe.

\- « Je m'appelle Aveline, mais appelle-moi Nana, comme tout le monde. J'entre en cinquième année, comme Jen, que tu connais déjà et qui est notre maman le temps de l'année scolaire. Ça, c'est Shan, » elle a désigné l'asiatique. « Shan la gentille petite préfète... »

\- « Je t'ai dit qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix Nana ! En plus ne dis pas ''ça'' en me désignant c'est presque blessant ! »

\- « Adam, le play-boy aux cheveux bruns » a continué Aveline sans relever l'intervention de la préfète. « Et aussi Gideon, le roux flippant... »

\- « C'est faux ! » ont criés les concernés d'une voix.

\- « ...Le petit frère de notre roux flippant qui l'est vachant moins, Fabian. Fabian entre en troisième année comme le nul en métamorphose, j'ai nommé mon frère, NOAH ! » à la fin, Aveline criait tel une commentatrice de Quidditch.

\- « Eh ! Tu nous as pas épargnés dans ta présentation ! » s'est plaint le garçon aux cheveux bruns. « Pour la peine, je te boude. »

\- « Oh moins ça a le mérite de donner un tableau assez représentatif », a rigolé Jennifer.

\- « Et toi, on peut savoir ton nom maintenant, sans que tu nous exploses à la gueule ?! » a demandé le garçon que j'avais blessé, qui comme l'avait dit Jennifer n'était pas fâché. Il n'était pas fâché, il était complètement furax. Et encore, furax est un doux euphémisme. Son regard me fait peur. J'ai essayé de m'excuser, mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet apaisant que j'avais espéré.

\- « Tu es désolée ?! Tu es désolée ?! Tu sais ce que tu m'as jeté comme sort ?! J'espère bien que tu es DESOLEE ! » cria-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aiguës.

\- « La ferme Gid », a grondé le play-boy. Je me demande ce que ça peut vouloir dire ''play-boy''. J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. « On avait dit qu'on n'en reparlerait plus. Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. »

\- « En tout cas, tu as l'air d'avoir des grands pouvoirs, et surtout en guérison », m'a dit celle qui les avait tous présenté, essayant visiblement de détourner la conversation. « C'est pourtant très difficile. Tu aurais bien ta place chez les Poufsouffles. »

Je me suis demandé pourquoi ce serait un atout pour aller chez les Poufsouffles mais je n'ai pas osé lui poser la question.

\- « … Tu es à Poufsouffle ? » ai-je plutôt demandé.

\- « Et oui, comme Jen. »

\- « Ah bon, toi aussi ? »

\- « Mmh », a confirmé la concernée.

\- « Et vous ? »

\- « Je suis à Gryffondor », m'apprit la préfète. « Comme les Prewett, d'ailleurs. »

-« … Les Prewett ? »

\- « Moi et Gid », répondit le petit frère roux.

\- « Et moi … » a commencé le ''play-boy''.

\- « Je suis à Serdaigle, comme ce dépravé », l'a coupé le nul en métamorphose en le désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ça se fait qu'il soit à Serdaigle ! »  
\- « Eh, mais… » a tenté l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

\- « Personne n'y arrive Noon, » ricana la préfète.

\- « Vous êtes pas gentils de toujours me couper ! » marmonna le concerné.

\- « Personne d'entre vous n'est à Serpentard, alors ? »

Instantanément, le silence se , c'est un sujet sensible apparemment.

\- « Non », se contenta de répondre froidement le petit frère de l'autre enragé.

\- « Tout ça pour dire qu'on ne connaît toujours pas son nom », a alors rappelé l'enragé.

\- « Ah… euh… je m'appelle… Je m'appelle Alice Av… juste Alice. »

Il m'a jeté un regard noir et un frisson a parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi m'avoir demandé, s'il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse ?

\- « Enchantée, Juste Alice. » m'a répondu ''Cheveux de Paille''.

\- « Oh non, je voulais dire, je m'appelle Alice, pas Juste Alice, c'est juste que j'ai utilisé juste comme... »

\- « C'est bon, calme-toi, j'avais compris, c'était juste pour te taquiner. » a ajouté rapidement ''Cheveux de Paille''.

Décidément, ils sont vraiment bizarres. Le reste du voyage s'est déroulé plus normalement, plus silencieusement. Enfin, silencieusement si on peut dire que des mandragores sont silencieuses. Le train s'arrête. Je suis vraiment arrivée à Poudlard ?

 **Dans la forêt de Poudlard, probablement**

Je ne saisis pas trop comment j'ai fait pour me perdre dans la forêt qui borde Poudlard ! Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation mais quand même ! Je suis descendue du train avec Jennifer et le frère et la sœur blonds. La préfète devait assurer son rôle de préfète, sans blague et l'enragé est parti sans dire un mot. Je pense qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas. Et les deux autres sont partis à sa recherche. Nous étions donc quatre à sortir et après que nous ayons posé nos valises pour qu'elles soient acheminées jusqu'à Poudlard, ils m'ont indiqué l'endroit où je devais aller vers l'immense homme avec la lanterne qui appelait les première année à le suivre. On ne pouvait pas le louper. Et pourtant je l'ai loupé. Je me suis dirigée vers lui. Ça aurait dû être facile pourtant. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à le rejoindre ? Ah oui, ça a peut être un lien avec le fait que je me sois fait bousculer. Mes oreilles ont commencé à bourdonner et ma vue à s'obscurcir. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de l'endroit où je pensais que se trouvait le géant. En vain, apparemment vu l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement. J'ai avancé à tâtons jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes sens. Je me suis tellement enfoncée dans la forêt que je ne vois plus où se trouve la lisière. Je ne vois aucun chemin et impossible de simplement pivoter à 180 degrés pour revenir en arrière. J'ai pris de nombreux virages. J'ai réussi à me perdre en à peine quelques minutes ! Vraiment, félicitations à moi. J'ai décidé de prendre un cap et de le suivre. La forêt ne doit pas être si grande et j'en trouverai bien une extrémité en continuant à marcher…

 **Toujours dans la forêt**

En fait, la forêt est immense. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je marche. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir avancé. Si ça se trouve, je ne sortirai jamais de cette satanée forêt. Et même, si je sors, qui me dit que je serai toujours acceptée à Poudlard ? Je commence à avoir froid. Vraiment froid. J'ai sommeil. Et j'ai faim aussi. Je suis une proie facile pour les prédateurs. Un bruit. Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu un bruit provenant de derrière le buisson en face de moi. Ça va aller. Respire à fond Alice. Et va voir ce que c'est. Si ça se trouve, c'est un lapin ou, encore mieux, quelqu'un envoyé par Poudlard pour te retrouver, non ?

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. Pour l'instant. C'était bien ? C'était nul ? Thé ou café ? Dites-moi tout. Quand au rythme de parution, je sais pas encore trop. J'ai déjà écrit le deuxième chapitre ainsi que le troisième, mais je dois partir à la chasse aux éléphants, donc bon. J'ai aussi remarqué que par rapport à pas mal de gens, mes chapitres étaient assez longs, donc on va dire que c'est normal que ça me prenne plus de temps et que par conséquent vous pouvez vous contentez d'un rythme plus lent (Comment ça j'essaye de me trouver des excuses? Non, c'est pas mon genre !), mais le deuxième chapitre devrait pouvoir sortir le 31 mars, normalement._

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !Sur ce, au 31 mars, Aurefouére !_


	2. Chapitre 2- se méfier des buissons

_Hey ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! … en fait non. Voilà le deuxième chapitre, à l'heure, en plus. Bref, c'est parti. En joie !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Il faut toujours se méfier des buissons**

 **Le jeudi 2 Septembre 1971 (?), dans une cabane (?)**

C'était vraiment pas quelqu'un envoyé par Poudlard pour me retrouver… Maintenant je suis… je suis à quelque part. Ce quelque part ressemble à une espèce de cabane, on va dire, et je suis couchée sur de la paille. C'est pas hyper agréable, mais apparemment je suis en vie donc c'est pas mal…

Mais comment j'ai pu atterrir ici ? J'étais dans la forêt et j'ai entendu un bruit. Normal, c'est une forêt après tout. Sauf que, c'était pas un bruit normal. Ça ressemblait à un cliquetis. Je me suis dirigée vers l'origine du bruit, un buisson. À aucun moment je me suis dit qu'un buisson normal, ça cliquetait pas… D'ailleurs ça va être mon nouveau principe de survie. Il faut toujours se méfier des buissons ! Parce qu'un buisson, c'est vicieux. Ce point important abordé, je reprends.

Je suis arrivée à quelque chose comme deux mètres du buisson cliquetant (je rappelle que c'est pas normal) et celui-ci m'a sauté dessus ! Ma magie a réagi au quart de tour, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de dire Fizwizbiz. Et mon buisson était grillé. Et c'est au moment précis où j'ai vu son corps immense inerte que j'ai compris que c'était pas un buisson. C'était une acromentule. Ses huit yeux me reflétaient mon image et ses pattes velues étaient, à mon goût, bien trop proches de moi. Je me suis écartée de ce titan, avant de me faire assaillir à nouveau par une autre acromentule. En même temps si ça avait été celle que j'avais cramé, j'aurais eu encore plus peur. Et en est arrivée une autre. Une autre. Encore une. Et ainsi de suite. J'arrivais malgré tout à les éliminer à l'aide de ma magie. Je la maîtrise mieux que les gens de mon âge. Enfin… je la maîtrise mieux qu'Aureus, ce qui l'a d'ailleurs toujours fait rager.

Bref je m'en sortais à peu près, mais tout d'un coup les acromentules ont eu un éclair de lucidité et elles se sont mises à m'attaquer en même temps. Moi qui avais l'impression d'être dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, j'ai eu droit à une couche de plus. Et pile au moment où j'ai pensé ça, j'ai remarqué que ma magie était de moins en moins performante, elle était plus faible, plus lente. Au bout d'un moment qui m'a semblé minuscule, ma magie m'a complètement lâchée. Je suis tombée à genoux, vidée de toute mon énergie et haletante. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller, mais j'ai quand même aperçu, enfin plus deviner à ce stade-là, une acromentule se jeter sur moi et j'ai eu droit à visiter l'intérieur de sa gueule. C'est vraiment dégueu là-dedans. Pour donner une idée, je ne pense pas qu'elle se lave souvent les dents. Enfin, les pinces en l'occurrence. Pinces que j'ai d'ailleurs senti s'enfoncer dans mon épaule gauche ainsi que dans ma hanche droite, profondément, profondément dans ma chair. Puis du froid à couler de ses pinces, dans ma peau, dans mes veines. Le poison parcourait mes veines, mon corps se rigidifiait. J'avais l'impression de m'endormir. Je me suis dit que si la mort ressemblait à ça, c'était plutôt pas mal en fait. C'était la fin, j'y étais résolue. Je me suis sentie glisser… et je me suis réveillée ici.

Comment j'ai survécu ? Non, mais vraiment, comment c'est possible ?! À moins d'être cocue comme la femme de mon père… sauf que je suis pas en couple. L'acromentule ne m'aurait pas laisser lui filer entre les pinces comme ça ! Peut-être que j'étais pas à son goût au final… Mais même, le poison d'acromentule, ça doit pas être quelque chose dont on se débarrasse aussi facilement.

La seule chose qui me fasse douter de ma propre mort, c'est la douleur. Je ne m'y connais pas bien en vie après la vie, mais je suis à peu près certaine qu'on est pas censé ressentir de douleur. Ou pas ressentir tout court. Et l'endroit où je me trouve ne ressemble pas à un enfer, ni à un paradis, ni à un purgatoire, ni à quoi que ce soit qui existerait dans ce style. Non, je suis juste dans une sorte de cabane. Les murs sont en bois et le sol en terre battue. Il n'y a pas de fenêtres, seulement un trou dans le plafond pour laisser passer la lumière du jour. Il n'y a pour ainsi dire, rien dans cette maison. Aucun meuble. Juste la couche sur laquelle je me trouve. J'aperçois un trou dans le mur opposé qui fait sûrement office de porte. Si j'arrive à la passer, j'aurai des réponses. J'espère en tout cas.

 **Toujours dans la cabane**

Je me suis lentement levé et ai marché jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le mur. Enfin, quand j'ai dit marché, il faut pas penser à une marche fluide et souple, juste à moi qui ai galéré pendant au moins dix minutes. Mes pas étaient mal assuré et je ne pouvais pas prendre appui sur les meubles parce qu'il y a pas de meubles !

Une fois arrivée sur le ''seuil'' de la porte, je suis tombée. Pas à cause d'une perte d'équilibre de ma part. Enfin, si, mais pas vraiment. Mais c'est plutôt parce que j'ai été percutée de plein fouet que j'ai perdu le peu d'équilibre que j'avais. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux, ceux-ci se sont posés sur un jeune homme. Relativement Homme. Des petites cornes pointaient sur le sommet de son crâne, mais ce qui m'a le plus étonnée, c'est ses jambes. Ses jambes ne sont pas celles d'un homme, plutôt celles d'une chèvre, en fait. Ses oreilles finissaient en pointe et étaient en parties recouvertes par des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il me regardait avec ses yeux bruns ocres, pas étonné ou effrayé, il était calme mais curieux.

\- « Alors comme ça, tu es déjà réveillée ? Étonnant. Normalement, avec la dose de venin que tu as reçue, tu devrais déjà être morte. Cinq fois. Alors que tu sois sur pieds… »

Son ton était posé. Rien qu'entendre sa voix m'a apaisée. Mais pas son discours.

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir recueillie et soignée si vous étiez aussi sûr que j'allais mourir ? »

Ma question a été plus cinglante que je ne l'aurai voulu. Pourtant le demi-bouc n'a pas sembler s'en formaliser. Il a réfléchi longuement et profondément, comme s'il ne s'était pas posé la question jusque là. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas, d'ailleurs.

\- « Je me trouvais par hasard dans les environs quand tu t'es battue contre les acromentules. Je les ai convaincu de te laisser et j'ai tenté de te soigner. Ça a l'air d'avoir plutôt pas mal fonctionné d'ailleurs... »

Et il s'est tu, replongé dans ses pensées. Je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait, interrompant sa réflexion.

\- « Je m'appelle Gobhar, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, je suis un satyre. Mais ce n'est pas malpoli de demander l'identité de quelqu'un sans avoir décliner la sienne avant ? »

\- « Oh, excusez-moi, je suis, je m'appelle... »

Mais avant que j'ai pu ''décliner mon identité'', Gobhar m'a coupée.

\- « Cependant, je sais qui tu es. Tu es la fille de l'Alexandrin, je me trompe ? Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui. Alors comme prédit, il a eu une fille… Il était si jeune hier encore. Jeune et avec ce garçon. Le cuidich. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Ils me rendaient de temps à autre visite. »

Et à nouveau, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Le satyre avait parlé de mon père, il a souligné le fait que cet ''Alexandrin'' avait les mêmes yeux que moi. Ce n'est pas compliqué de faire un plus un. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches sur mon père. Ainsi que son ami. Puis, j'ai enfin tilté. Si Gohbar disait avoir connu mon père en tant qu'étudiant…

\- « Mais quel âge avez-vous ? »

Le bouc m'a alors sourit. C'était la première fois que je le voyais, un sourire énigmatique. Un sourire qui ferait presque froid dans le dos.

\- « Les apparences sont trompeuses, pas vrai ? Le temps ne passe pas à la même vitesse pour toutes les espèces... »

En clair, il ne m'a pas répondu.

\- « Comment était mon père quand il était étudiant ? »

\- « Je ne peux pas répondre quel genre d'étudiant c'était. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un cadre scolaire. C'était un garçon charmant, toujours poli et à l'écoute. Un charmant garçon. »

Voyant que je n'obtiendrais pas plus de réponse, j'ai retenté ma chance sur un autre sujet, tout autant intéressant.

\- « Et l'autre garçon ? Le Quidditch ? »

\- « Le cuidich. Il était particulier. Très renfermé sur lui même. Très sûr de lui aussi. En façade. Il ne venait que parce que l'Alexandrin venait. »

Alors que je pensais à une autre question à poser, l'homme-chèvre coupa court à mon interrogatoire.

\- « Tu es encore faible. Je vais te chercher à manger. Ensuite il faudra que tu dormes pour récupérer des forces. »

Il m'a soulevé comme si je ne pesais rien et m'a déposée sur la couche. Il est parti, puis revenu avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient des fruits et de la viande rouge.

\- « Vous savez dans quelle direction se trouve Poudlard ? Je me suis perdue et je dois m'y rendre, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où je dois y aller... »

\- « Le principe d'être perdu, c'est de ne pas savoir où se rendre ou comment s'y rendre. Nous pouvons avoir cette conversation demain, si tu le souhaites. Mais là, maintenant, il va falloir que tu te reposes.

Il est reparti.

 **Le vendredi 3 Septembre 1971 (?), à la cabane**

Quand je me suis réveillé, la cabane était déjà baigné dans une douce lumière. Je suis lentement sortie du royaume des rêves. Et j'ai été prise d'une envie soudaine : je voulais, non je devais me laver. Une fois sortie de la cabane, j'ai avisé le cours d'eau qui passait à quelques mètres de mon refuge. Ni une, ni deux, je me suis jetée à l'eau. En me lavant, j'ai réalisé que j'avais de nombreuses égratignures sur à peu près tout le corps, mais surtout, j'ai pu entrapercevoir les résidus de mon flirt avec les acromentules. Deux trous béants noirâtres bordés de tâches violacées. Tout ça détonne avec ma peau d'habitude si pâle que je dois à toutes ses joyeuses journées passées à l'intérieur, scrutant l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque avec envie, me demandant si je pourrais tenter le coup et sortir, puis finalement abandonner et retourner à ma lecture.

J'ai quand même profité de ma baignade, j'aime sentir les perles d'eau faire la course sur mon corps, goutter jusqu'en bas de mes cheveux, de ma frange. Frange qui est beaucoup trop longue et que je déteste. Sa présence n'est due qu'à mes yeux. Encore et toujours mes yeux.

En sortant de l'eau, j'ai consciencieusement éviter de croiser le regard de mon reflet. Je lui ressemble trop, je ne le supporte pas. Je ne me supporte pas.

 **Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur**

Je suis à Poudlard. Enfin ! Et j'imagine que je vais devoir expliquer la raison de mon retard. Mais apparemment, le directeur n'est pas motivé à venir.

Mais reprenons depuis le début.

Alors que j'errais sans but, Gohbar est venu à ma rencontre.

\- « Tu voulais te rendre à Poudlard, il me semble. Si tu le souhaites toujours, alors suis-moi. »

Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois. On a traversé à peu près toute la forêt et après des heures et des heures de marche, on était enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Le soir commençait à tomber. Juste avant de sortir du couvert des arbres, Gohbar m'a arrêtée.

\- « C'est ici que nos routes se séparent pour l'instant, fille de l'Alexandrin. Il va falloir que tu continues seule, les humains n'aiment pas les gens comme moi, les monstres. Le château est en face, il suffit de marcher tout droit. C'est simple. Je voulais encore te donner ceci avant que nous ous disjoignons. »

Il dévoila un bracelet composé de boules en bois avec des inscriptions gravées sur chacune d'entre elles. Apparemment c'est un talisman. Comme ça avait l'air important pour mon guide, j'ai accepté son cadeau qu'il m'a aussitôt attaché au poignet droit. Je l'ai remercié et il est retourné dans la forêt. Je me demande si je le reverrai un jour. Probablement pas.

J'ai marché, jusqu'à découvrir une scène idyllique Le château, immense et magnifique, surplombant un énorme lac, le tout baigné dans une lumière orangée, due au coucher de soleil. C'est vraiment grandiose. Je suis arrivée devant des portes géantes, pas tant que ça à l'échelle du château. J'ai essayé de les ouvrir, sans succès. Je me suis mise à réfléchir tout en scrutant les alentours. Et mon regard s'est posé sur une cabane aux abords de la forêt. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont avec les cabanes et les forêts, franchement ? Bref, je voyais de la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée et en ai conclu que j'avais peut-être trouvé une solution.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. C'est une voix grave et puissante qui m'a répondue.

\- « JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ! REVENEZ PLUS TARD OU NE REVENEZ PAS D'AILLEURS ! »

Mais je ne me suis pas laissé démonter. J'ai crié, tambouriné à la porte jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que je tombe presque parce qu'il se trouve que j'étais appuyée sur ladite porte.J'ai relevé la tête pour voir un homme, avec des cheveux et une barbe hirsutes et deux petits yeux semblables à des scarabées qui semblaient me jeter des éclairs. Maintenant que j'y repense, ces yeux étaient rouges comme ses joues et son nez. Je lui arrivais à peine au nombril. C'était l'homme vers qui je devais aller le soir de l'arrivée à Poudlard. Le géant que j'avais réussi à louper.

\- « Alors, tu as une excuse de pourquoi tu es encore dehors alors que tout le monde dort ? » me demanda-t-il.

\- « Je… Je me suis perdue le 1er Septembre… » ai-je commencé.

La lueur dans ses yeux s'est brusquement renfrognée.

\- « Avery ?! J'aurais dû m'en douter avec ces yeux… »

Et voilà, tout se rapporte toujours à la couleur de mes yeux ! Il resta avec un air grognon pendant un moment, et d'un coup, la lueur dans ses yeux changea, il avait enfin percuté :

\- « AVERY ?! ...ALICE AVERY ?! MAIS OÙ ÉTAIT- TU PASSÉE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?! ON T'A CHERCHÉE PARTOUT ! »

Apparemment pas mais je me suis abstenue de tout commentaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'enfoncer plus dans la bouse de dragon quand j'étais à deux doigts d'en sortir.

\- « Il faut absolument prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ! Viens avec moi ! »

L'homme commença à courir et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de courir aussi. Sauf que sept de mes pas équivalaient un des siens. Je me suis fait distancée, et de beaucoup.

Heureusement quand je suis arrivée devant les portes, celles-ci étaient entrouvertes. Après une petite hésitation, mais la curiosité l'a emporté.

Le hall d'entrée est immense, comme tout ici apparemment. Je n'arrivais même pas à apercevoir le plafond. Devant moi, un escalier de marbre, à côté quatre sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses, mais ce qui m'intéressait, c'était les tableaux. Peut-être qu'on pouvait me renseigner sur la direction qu'avait pris le géant.

\- « Tu t'es perdue, gamine ? »

C'était le portrait d'une femme ayant la trentaine, de longs cheveux bruns foncés, un teint bronzé et des yeux verts hypnotisant qui avait parlé. J'ai hoché la tête et elle m'a proposé de me guider à travers le château, d'après elle, il ne fallait pas compter sur le géant car il n'est pas fiable. Elle s'arrêta devant une gargouille qui représentait un griffon en pierre. Bonjour le favoritisme. Je ne crois pas une seconde que le directeur soit impartial.

\- « Clayton, donne-nous le mot de passe, on doit aller voir Dumby. »

''Clayton'' se trouvait être un vieil homme au teint rougeâtre dont le portrait se trouvait à côté du griffon. Il n'a, en premier lieu, pas accepté, mais après une menace bien sentie de la part de mon guide, il nous a révélé le mot de passe, celui-ci étant chocoballes. Et je me suis retrouvée ici, dans le bureau, seule, car la femme est allée chercher les différents directeurs.

 **Encore dans le bureau du directeur**

Ils sont enfin arrivés. À part Dumbledore, tout le monde est là. McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor, une femme à l'air sévère, Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle, qui se trouve être encore plus petit que moi. Le directeur de Serpentard, Horace Slughorn qui ressemble à un morse grâce, ou plutôt à cause d'une moustache bien fournie. Et finalement, Chourave, la directrice de Poufsouffle, qui doit avoir à peu près l'âge de McGonagall, mais qui contrairement à cette dernière a l'air douce.

Tous semblent être étonnés d'avoir été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur, à une heure si tardive. McGonagall s'exaspère :

\- « Si notre chère amie nous a sortis du lit sans raison, je vais demander à ce qu'on détruise sa toile ! »

C'est… c'est un poil extrême. Je me suis jurée que si elle tentait de mettre sa menace à exécution, je prendrai un petit bout de sa toile avant pour que ma guide puisse s'y réfugier.

\- « Allons Minerva, toi-même tu n'y crois pas », la raisonne Chourave.

\- « Je… désolée, c'est juste qu'avec la disparition de cette petite, je suis un peu à cran », s'excuse McGonagall.

\- « Nous le sommes tous », la rassure Chourave.

Ils sont vraiment en train de parler de moi DEVANT moi ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- « Mais vous pensez réellement qu'on va la retrouver vivante, si on la retrouve ? » demande Slughorn. « Ça fait déjà un mois qu'elle a disparu. »

Euhm… je dois avoir loupé un chapitre… UN MOIS ?!

\- « Ne dites pas des choses pareilles Horace ! » couine Flitwick.

\- « En effet, Horace, il ne faut pas enterrer quelqu'un qui présent, ici, dans cette pièce, c'est malpoli. » dit une voix inconnue.

C'est le directeur. Et apparemment, lui m'a remarquée.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini, pour l'instant. Comment vous l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ça m'intéresse. Dans le prochain chapitre, Alice devrait être répartie, dans quelle maison d'après vous ? Ouais je fais du teasing, ouais j'ai pas honte._

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir entre le 19 et le 21 avril. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre. Sur ce, bonnes fêtes et bonnes vacances ! Aurefouère !_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Premiers cours

_Bonchourê ! Comment ça va ? Bien j'espère. Nous voilà déjà/enfin au troisième chapitre ! Et il est à l'heure, et oui ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, sur ce en joie !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3- Premiers cours, un mois après tout le monde**

 **Le mercredi 6 octobre 1971, dans les sous-sols**

Dumbledore avait enfin décidé se pointer. Il est grand, fin ainsi que vieux comme en témoigne ses cheveux et sa barbe argentés qui lui arrive à la taille. Ses yeux bleus donnent l'impression de pouvoir mettre en lumière tous les secrets de quelqu'un. Je n'aime pas ça. Il me fait des frissons dans le dos. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche à propos de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- « … Qui est présent dans la pièce ? Mais que dites-vous Albus ? » a questionné McGonagall.

Dumbledore me pointa du doigt, l'air amusé, attirant tous les regards sur moi. Les directeurs des maisons sursautèrent en m'apercevant, comme si je venais d'apparaître. Je ne comprends comment ça se fait qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarquée avant.

\- « Mais depuis quand… » a commencé Chourave.

\- « Manifestement depuis le début », coupa Dumbledore. « Peux-tu nous expliquer où tu étais passée depuis tout ce temps, Alice ? »

Je n'ai pas aimé qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom.

\- « Très bien ALBUS », ai-je dit en insistant bien sur les syllabes de son prénom. McGonagall est devenue rouge de rage :

\- « Avery ! Un peu de tenue ! Vous vous adressez au directeur, pas à votre oncle. »

\- « Alors le directeur n'a pas à s'adresser à elle comme à sa nièce », a répondu à ma place le portrait qui m'avait guidée. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était encore dans la pièce. McGonagall aussi, apparemment, car elle a failli s'étrangler.

\- « VOUS, comment osez-vous… » a-t-elle quand même réussi à articuler.

\- « Je comprends, Alice... », répondit Dumbledore.

J'ai voulu rétorqué en prononçant son prénom à nouveau, ce qui c'est avéré être chose impossible. Les syllabes sont restées bloquées au fond de ma gorge. À la vue du sourire malicieux du directeur, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas tout à fait innocent face à ce problème.

\- « … néanmoins », reprit-il, « je souhaite que tu m'appelles par mon nom. »

J'ai réprimé mon envie de lui crier dessus. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec la liberté des gens.

\- « Peux-tu nous expliquer où tu étais passée depuis tout ce temps, Alice ? » a-il redemandé, mot pour mot.

\- « Bien, monsieur », ai-je capitulé.

Alors je leur ai raconté. La sortie du train, mes sens brouillés, mon errance dans la forêt, l'attaque des acromentules. Chourave m'a coupée, argumentant que je ne pouvais pas m'en être sortie indemne face aux acromentules et que de toutes façons il n'y avait pas d'acromentules dans la forêt interdite. Je lui ai rétorqué que je mettais bien fait attaquée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à une araignée immense. Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas une acromentule ? Et que je ne m'en suis pas sortie indemne. J'ai écarté mes bandages, pour prouver que je ne mentais pas. J'ai failli tourné de l'œil pour tout dire. Mes blessures s'étaient rouvertes et c'était moche à voir. Dumbledore s'est tourné vers le portrait de mon alliée et lui a demandé :  
\- « Chère amie, pourriez-vous aller me chercher Pompom ? »

\- « Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas votre chouette ! Vous n'avez qu'a demander à vos prédécesseurs. »

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Je me demande qui est cette femme et ce qu'elle a fait pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur le directeur lui-même. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle restera dans mon camp encore longtemps.

Ensuite, Dumbledore m'a demandé de continuer mon récit. J'ai raconté ma rencontre avec Gohbar. Et cette fois c'est McGonagall qui m'a coupée, comme quoi les Satyres étaient une espèce éteinte. Je me suis contentée d'acquiescer et j'ai continué mon histoire. Je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter. je commençais à en avoir assez qu'on me coupe à tout bout de champ et j'avais sommeil. J'ai ensuite évoqué mon entrevue avec le géant. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rappelée qu'il était censé avertir Dumbledore de mon arrivée… on est d'accord, il n'est pas là ? Où est-ce qu'il a pu disparaître ?. Quand j'ai terminé mon récit, personne n'a parlé. Le silence a été brisé par un léger toquement de porte. C'était l'infirmière Pomfresh. Elle a semblé déconcertée elle aussi d'avoir été réveillée à une heure si tardive. Elle m'a tout de même auscultée et a pâlie avant de confirmer que c'était une morsure d'acromentule. Elle a ajouté qu'elle ne pouvait pas me guérir normalement, car c'était une blessure due à une créature magique. Elle a quand même demandé à ce que je passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. J'ai quitté plus qu'heureuse le bureau de Dumbledore et son regard perçant. Celui-ci m'a ordonné de revenir le lendemain pour ma répartition.

Arrivées à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh m'a donné un onguent qui doit réduire la douleur et s'est excusée car j'en garderai une cicatrice toute ma vie. Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça à vrai dire. Je me fiche pas mal de ce à quoi je peux ressembler ou ce que les autres vont en dire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les autres en parleraient ? Elle m'a ensuite donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve que j'ai avalé avant de m'écrouler. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée en même temps que le soleil. Je savais que je n'avais pas dormi assez mais je n'arrivais plus à replonger dans le sommeil. Je me suis rendue à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur après que Pomfresh ait averti Dumbledore et les directeurs de maison et que j'aie englouti le déjeuner qu'elle m'a donné. J'ai donné le mot de passe à la gargouille et me suis retrouvée dans le même décor que hier en moins de temps qui n'en faut pour le dire.

Ils étaient tous présents quand je suis arrivée. McGonagall s'est éclaircie la gorge avant de dire que nous pouvions procéder à la répartition. J'ai trouvé triste le fait que les seules personnes qui allaient assister à ma répartition étaient des professeurs. Je me suis assise sur le tabouret que m'a désigné McGonagall. Elle a pris un vieux chapeau tout usé qui se trouvait sur une étagère et me l'a posé sur la tête. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était le Choixpeau. J'en avais entendu parler. Le chapeau m'est tombé devant les yeux, je ne voyais plus rien. J'ai entendu une voix :

\- « Tiens, une Avery. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec ton frère, le petit… Aureus. Mais lui n'est pas arrivé en retard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi être arrivée en retard ? Pour être au centre de l'attention ? Pour perpétuer la tradition ?... Non ? Alors, pourquoi ?… Mmmh je vois… Je vois beaucoup de qualité en toi. Des qualités qui pourraient te permettre d'accéder à n'importe quelle maison. Alors, où devrais-je te mettre ? À Serpentard, comme tous les Avery ? À Poufsouffle, comme ta mère ? Ou alors à Gryffondor, à Serdaigle ?… Tu n'as pas de préférence ? Allons, petite, tu ne voudrais quand même pas finir sans maison ?

…SERPENTARD ! »

J'ai soulevé le Choixpeau et j'ai observé les professeurs qui applaudissaient poliment. Slughorn semblait être le plus enthousiaste. J'étais déçue de ce que le Choixpeau m'avait dit, il avait tort. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être à Serpentard. Mais c'était trop tard.

Car Slughorn m'a demandé de le suivre. Il m'a remis mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'une liste de ce qui avait été vu dans toutes les classes et les devoirs que je devais rattraper. Il y avait plus de choses que ce que je pensais. Bon après j'avais loupé un mois, c'était un peu plus que les deux jours que je pensais. Il m'a ensuite conduit dans les sous-sols, jusqu'à un mur et a prononcé un mot. Le mur s'est ouvert et j'ai découvert la salle commune de Serpentard.

La salle est tout en longueur et tout en pierre brute. La pièce est éclairée par des lampes verdâtres. Il y avait quelques élèves qui vaquaient à leur occupation, assis dans des fauteuils à lire, près de la cheminée à se disputer ou encore certains scrutaient les vitres qui donnent sur l'intérieur du lac, à la recherche de quelque créature. La pièce était baignée dans une lueur verte qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je me suis enfuie de la salle. J'ai couru, couru, couru jusqu'à me perdre. Je suis toujours dans les sous-sols… mais où ? Je ne veux pas retourner à Serpentard, pourquoi est-ce que le Choixpeau m'a mise dans cette maison ? J'aurais préférée aller dans n'importe laquelle ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.

 **Dans la bibliothèque**

Je déambulais dans les cachots, sûre de rester coincée là à jamais. Jusqu'au moment où je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je connaissais. L'Enragé. Il m'a toisé, le regard empli de mépris. Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a saisi par le bras et m'a entraînée à sa suite. Il me faisait mal, mais j'avais peur de dire quoi que ce soit. J'étais convaincue qu'il allait me jeter dans un cachot et qu'alors ma fin arriverait réellement. Une lumière vive m'a aveuglée. J'ai légèrement commencée à paniquer. Il a finit par me lâcher le bras et est parti. J'ai lentement réalisé où je me trouvais. J'étais dans la Grande Salle, devant la table des Gryffondors et plus précisément devant le petit frère de l'autre enragé.

Petit frère qui me regardait avec une tête d'ahuri endormi. Ses yeux bleus se sont écarquillés et il m'a bondit dessus. C'était tellement embarrassant, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il m'a attrapé le bras, lui-aussi, et on s'est rendu bon gré mal gré à la table de Serdaigle où j'ai eu droit à un traitement embarrassant semblable de la part de ''Cheveux de paille''. ''Cheveux de paille'' m'a demandé si j'avais du retard à rattraper, je lui ai tendu ma liste en guise de réponse. Ses sourcils se sont froncés et il a décrété qu'on ferait bien de s'y mettre. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était tout de suite et avec eux deux comme professeurs. Ils m'ont assurés qu'ils allaient me faire devenir la meilleure de la classe, bien qu'à chaque affirmation de l'un, l'autre le contredit et ils commencent à se disputer ! Je leur ai demandé si ils ne devaient pas aller en cours et moi aussi, espérant ainsi me soustraire à leur acharnement de me faire rentrer toute la matière vue par les autres en un mois dans mon crâne.

Mais ils ont répondu que pour moi aller en classe serait inutile après tous les cours que j'avais loupé et qu'eux de toutes façons non pas de mal avec les cours. Je me suis demandée par quel miracle on ne s'était pas encore fait virés de la bibliothèque, et ensuite j'ai compris : on était à un étage supérieur où il n'y avait personne, de plus, les deux lurons qui me servent de professeurs on jeté un sort tout autour de nous et je soupçonne que ce soit un sort d'impassibilité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils cherchent à m'aider, mais ils me font rattraper mon retard alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. En tout cas, pas trop.

 **Le jeudi 8 Octobre 1971, à la volière**

Je me suis levée tôt aujourd'hui pour écrire une lettre à mon père. Je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas envoyé de lettres pendant un mois, même si j'imagine que les professeurs l'ont mis au courant de ma disparition. Il doit être inquiet. J'ai déjà écrit ma lettre et elle est maintenant accrochée à la patte d'un Petit-duc maculé. Je compte sur lui pour livrer ma lettre directement à mon père, sans détour.

 **Le lundi 11 Octobre 1971, à la bibliothèque**

J'ai fini les cours pour aujourd'hui. J'ai eu seulement deux cours et je suis en permanence. Je n'avais jamais eu quelque chose de semblable, quand je suivais les cours à domicile. Ce sont des heures qu'on doit passer à travailler nos cours. Noah et Fabian m'ont épuisée avec leur bourrage de crâne intensif. Mais il a porté ses fruits. J'ai vraiment de la peine pour utiliser ma baguette. Ma magie me semble tellement plus naturelle sans et fait pratiquement ce que je veux sans restriction. Flitwick et McGonagall ont l'air d'avoir trouver mes devoirs (enfin ceux que j'ai déjà rattrapés ) assez complets. Les cours sont intéressants, malheureusement, il y a Aureus.

Parce que oui, lui aussi est à Serpentard. Et il n'a sûrement pas dû être très heureux d'apprendre que j'avais intégré la même maison que lui. Mais il feint de m'ignorer, comme si lui et moi ne nous connaissions pas. Ça ne me dérange mais alors absolument pas.

McGonagall et Flitwick nous ont donné des devoirs, mais je vais d'abord essayer de rattraper un peu plus mon retard sans l'aide de Noah et Fabian.

 **Le mardi 12 Octobre 1971, dans mon lit**

Le cours de Botanique aurait été bien mieux si la plante dont je devais m'occuper ne cherchait pas constamment à enrouler ses branches autour de mes bras pour atteindre mon cou. C'était un Voltiflor pourtant, une espèce très semblable au Filet du Diable mais considéré comme inoffensif. Si ce Voltiflor est inoffensif alors j'ai pas envie de me retrouver devant des plantes considérées comme dangereuses…

 **Le mercredi 13 Ocotbre 1971, au cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

J'avais entendu dire que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était totalement inintéressant. Je ne peux qu'approuver. J'écoute quand même, d'une oreille distraite la voix monotone du professeur Bins, un professeur qui est aussi un fantôme.

Hier j'ai eu mon premier cours de DCFM. Comme je ne savais pas où la salle de classe était, j'ai plus ou moins suivi les autres Serpentard de 1ère année. Ok plutôt plus que moins, j'avoue.

Je suis arrivée dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui se trouve au troisième étage. Ce sont des cours qui sont en commun avec Gryffondor. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais les élèves de Gryffondor de mon âge. Ils ont l'air exactement comme la description que tout le monde fait : prêts à foncer dans le tas dès qu'on touche à leur honneur, à leur famille, à leur caractère, à leurs amis,… en fait ils foncent tête baissée pour tout et n'importe quoi. Certains disent qu'ils sont courageux, pour moi c'est juste qu'ils leur manquent les connexions cognitives nécessaires pour avoir peur du danger. Enfin bref. Le cours s'est passé presque sans encombre et l'homme qui nous enseigne est intéressant. C'est un ancien auror, il sait de quoi il parle.

Quand je suis sortie de la classe de DCFM, juste devant, dans le couloir poireautaient l'Enragé et la préfète. L'enragé, malgré qu'il m'ait ramenée à la civilisation alors que j'étais perdue, n'avait pas oulié sa haine envers moi. Quant à la préfète, elle ne m'aimait pas non plus parce que… parce que… ?

Alors les voir qui étaient là en train de m'attendre était étonnant. Je leur ai demandé de but en blanc :

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

\- « On a pas besoin de ta permission pour être à quelque part à ce que je sache, Avery » _,_ m'a répondu froidement l'Enragé.

Je suis habituée à ce qu'on ne m'aime pas, alors qu'il y ait une personne de plus ou de moins à la liste... La préfète lui a tapé sur la tête.

\- « La ferme Prewett ! On est pas là pour ça. Noah et Fabian nous ont littéralement suppliés pour qu'on s'occupe de t'apprendre à voler avec un balais. »

J'étais abasourdie. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais cours de vol le lendemain. Et c'est vrai que malgré que mes parents étaient tout les deux sorciers, je n'avais jamais touché à un balais de ma vie, merci à la femme de mon père.

\- « Mais, vous n'avez pas cours ? »

\- « Pour ma part, j'ai le cours d'Arithmancie dans une heure, donc autant ne pas perdre trop de temps ici et y aller tout de suite. » commanda l'asiatique.

On s'est donc rendu sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'asiatique a obligé le roux a me prêter son balais. Celui-ci me l'a tendu de mauvaise grâce et sans me regarder et s'est installé dans les tribunes en marmonnant qu'il ne restait que pour surveiller que je n'abîme pas son balais qui était neuf. C'était un Flèche d'Argent et il était neuf effectivement. C'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus en vente, car c'est un très bon balais. Je l'ai observé longtemps avant de le prendre avec grande délicatesse. Le manche en bois de chêne était poli et aucune brindille ne dépassait. Ce Flèche d'Argent est juste splendide. La préfète m'a ensuite donné des indications à suivre et des conseils pour être stable sur le balais. Je me suis élevée d'à peine quelques centimètres et je suis tombée presque immédiatement. J'ai tout de suite retenté, sans plus succès. À chaque fois que je décollais, je retombais immanquablement. Ce qui a eu le don d'énerver ma professeure de vol improvisée.

Quand elle est partie pour aller à son cours d'Arithmancie, elle fulminait de rage, elle tapait des pieds sur le sol avec force et je voyais presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Dès qu'elle n'a plus été dans notre champ de vision, l'Enragé s'est levé de sa tribune. Il est venu jusqu'à moi et m'a demandé sans me regarder de lui rendre son balais. Je pensais qu'il allait me donner des conseils, qu'il allait m'insulter, quelque chose ! Mais il s'est contenté de reprendre le chemin vers le château. Je n'as fait aucun progrès, c'est démoralisant. Je suis restée un bon moment étendue dans l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch. Quand le soleil a commencé à se coucher, je me suis levée et je suis rentrée au château. Je ne suis pas allée manger, à la place je suis retournée dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour profiter du calme de la salle vide et pour continuer à rattraper mon retard. Je me demande si un jour j'aurai fini les rattrapages. Je suis montée dans mon dortoir quand les premiers élèves sont revenus dans la salle commune. J'ai pris une longue douche chaude qui m'a permis de constater que j'étais constellée de bleus et je me suis couchée.

La sonnerie vient de retentir, sortant tout le monde de sa léthargie. Je dois aller au cours de Sortilèges. Et le cours suivant, c'est le cours de Vol. J'ai peur parce que je sais que ça ne va pas bien se passer.

 **Dans mon lit**

Le cours de Vol s'est passé aussi mal que prévu.

 **Le jeudi 14 Octobre 1971, à la bibliothèque**

Le cours de Potions n'a pas été une catastrophe. Slughorn semblait bien aimer mes parents car à la fin de la triple heure de Potions il m'en a parlé. D'après lui, mes parents étaient deux bons éléments et il m'a fait la remarque que je suis le portrait craché de ma mère, sauf les yeux qui sont ceux de mon père. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Il m'a avoué qu'il espérait que je serais aussi douée que mes parents. Je l'espère aussi.

J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Il a écrit qu'il était content que je sois retrouvée, mais que je devais faire plus attention. Comme si ça l'arrangerait pas que je disparaisse.

...Je devrais faire mes devoirs.

 **Le vendredi 15 Octobre 1971, au cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

Hier j'ai eu mon premier cours d'Astronomie qui a lieu la nuit pour qu'on puisse observer les étoiles. On va pas se mentir, je comprends que dalle. Je n'arrive pas à retenir ni le nom des étoiles, ni leur emplacement, ni les constellations qu'elles forment. J'ai quand même réussi à confondre l'étoile Polaire et l'étoile du Berger ! L'étoile du Berger, c'est même pas une étoile, c'est une planète. Alors pourquoi il y a le mot étoile dans ''ETOILE du Berger'' ?! Celui qui a appelée l'étoile du Berger devait être un centaure saoul. Tout à l'heure, j'ai le cours de DCFM. J'ai hâte de quitter la salle et surtout la voix narcotique de Bins.

 **Le lundi 18 Ocotbre 1971, à la bibliothèque**

J'ai passé ce weekend a travailler comme une dingue pour rattraper mon retard avec Fabian et Noah. Je pense que j'ai enfin réussi à rattraper la moitié.

 **Le mercredi 20 Octobre 1971, dans mon lit**

Hier, la préfète a de nouveau tenté de m'apprendre l'art de tenir sur un balais. Tout ça sous l'œil de l'autre Enragé. Autant dire que je n'ai pas fais le moindre petit progrès sur ma technique. Quoi que, je sais de mieux en mieux tomber sans trop me faire mal. Et le cours de Vol… le seul point positif c'est que Aureus ne l'a pas en même temps que moi. Ah ! Mais il l'a en même temps que moi ! Donc, il n'y a PAS de point positif. Génial !

 **Le samedi 23 Octobre 1971, à la bibliothèque**

Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule à étudier en week-end. Je ne pensais pas que les disputes de Noah et Fabian me manqueraient lorsque je travaille. L'autre jour, il y avait une affiche dans la salle commune de Serpentard qui annonçait la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Sauf que on a le droit de s'y rendre qu'à partir de notre 3ème année. Et comme c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient s'y rendre, ils y sont allés. Je les comprends, si j'avais pu j'y serais aussi allée. Je m'ennuie. J'ai fini mes devoirs et j'ai suffisamment rattrapé pour aujourd'hui. Du coup je gribouille dans mon journal.

 **Le mercredi 27 Octobre 1971, au cours d'Histoire de la magie**

Peu après que j'ai écrit que je m'ennuyais, la distraction est venue à moi, en la personne d'Adam Smith, le ''play-boy''. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis le Poudlard Express. Il m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, ma petite Alice ? Oh mais tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air-là ! Ce n'est pas très mignon pour une fille ! »

\- « Si je ne suis pas assez mignonne pour toi, tu n'as qu'à partir », ai-je dis d'un ton indifférent.

\- « Pas besoin de te vexer pour si peu. » s'est moqué le ''play-boy''.

Ma répartie… Ma répartie n'a pas marché comme… je l'avait prévu.

\- « Peu importe, pourquoi tu es là ? Enfin ce que je veux dire, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ? » ai-je demandé pour détourner la conversation.

\- « Ah ça ? J'avais d'autres projets en tête pour aujourd'hui. Tu viens ? » a-t-il dit tout en me saisissant le poignet.

\- « Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis si de toutes façons tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquillement partir ? »

\- « Tu vas voir tu vas être contente, alors arrête de ronchonner! »

Et sur ces mots il m'a extraite de la bibliothèque et m'a obligée à courir à travers tout Poudlard. J'ai précisé que je ne sais et que je n'aime pas courir ? Au bout de deux minutes, j'étais déjà essoufflée. Mais le ''play-boy'' n'a pas voulu qu'on s'arrête car, je cite ''ça va être marrant !'' Autant dire que j'avais juste une envie : m'arrêter, mais le brun avait raison, je l'aurais regretté.

On s'est retrouvé devant un tableau du deuxième étage. À l'intérieur, se trouvait une vieille femme huitantenaire, qui avaient de longs cheveux gris filasses, des petits yeux de goret inexpressifs noirs pourvus de cils trop longs pour être vrais. Elle avait étalé du vert sur ses paupières et du rose vif sur ses lèvres longues et fines. Un diadème étincelant reposait sur sa tête et de multiples colliers de perles s'enroulaient autour de son cou ridé. Ses vêtements étaient sûrement très chers, sa robe était bleue pâle et finement brodée avec des fils d'or. Mon kidnappeur a ralenti peu avant d'entrer dans le champs de vision du tableau et a mis un doigt devant ses lèvres et c'est approché du portrait.

\- « Bien le bonjour Madame Bezannes, comment vous portrait vous ? » interrogea-t-il.

\- « Bonjour mon cher… oh mais je viens de comprendre votre blague ! Wohohohoho » grogna de rire et de contentement la dame Bezannes, « vous êtes vraiment drôle! »

Mouais bof le jeu de mot casse pas trois pattes à un canard si on me demande mon avis. Je restais perplexe.

\- « En quoi je suis censée être contente ? T'es juste en train de discuter avec un tableau, je peux aussi le faire. Et sans ton aide, dingue non ? »

\- « Oh je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une créature avec vous mon cher, un elfe de maison qui plus est. » affirma le portrait dédaigneusement.

Elle venait de me traiter d'elfe de maison. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me rend furax. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plutôt petite et maigre pour mon âge qu'on peut se permettre de dire tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'ai rien contre les elfes de maison, ils sont vraiment gentils, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé... Je lui aurais bien rabattu son caquet à cette greluche, mais le ''play-boy'' a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche, juste à temps.

\- « Je vous le concède, Madame Bezannes, mais cet être va m'accompagner dans mon aventure. »

Un ''être'' c'est moins insultant qu'un elfe de maison ? Je sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

\- « Oh, vous souhaitez passer ? Déjà ? Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver ! »

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard de… de… de truc. Je sais pas comment mieux le définir. Et le pire, c'est que ça a marché. Ça lui a fait ''fondre son petit cœur'' et ''je peux vraiment pas vous résistez'' et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. Finalement au bout de ce qui m'a semblé des heures d'éloges, le tableau a pivoté. Nous révélant un passage secret. Le ''play-boy'' m'a poussée à l'intérieur sans ménagement et je suis tombée car c'était un toboggan. Suivi d'une longue pente à remonter. Le garçon était devant et me tenait par la main. Ça ne faisait pas mal comme quand l'Enragé m'avait pris par le bras, mais être tenue par la main me donnait l'impression d'être une gamine. Il a lâché ma main pour… pour remuer l'air apparemment. Quand j'ai commencé à réellement douter de l'efficacité de la chose, ça a marché. J'ai été aveuglée par l'afflux de lumière pendant un moment et j'ai entendu une voix. Une voix que je connaissais.

\- « Eh ben… vous avez pris votre temps ! »

Un effort incroyable qui m'aurait permis de remporter la coupe du monde de plissage d'yeux m'a permis de distinguer les silhouettes de la sœur de Noah qui souriait de toutes ses dents et de l'Enragé qui... eh ben qui souriait vachement moins... Il râla parce que j'étais là, mais après une tape derrière la tête de la part de la Poufsouffle, il s'est tu. Je me demandais où j'étais. En fait, je m'en doutais, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vraiment ça. Adam a confirmer mes interrogations en chuchotant à mon oreille:

\- « Bienvenue à Pré-au-Lard, ma petite Alice ! »

Faut vraiment pas que ça devienne une habitude ce surnom à la con d'ailleurs...

* * *

 _OUI ça finit comme ça (pour l'instant), NON j'ai pas honte. J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était un long chapitre parce qu'à la base, le début de ce chapitre était prévu dans le deuxième mais j'ai préféré faire un peu de suspens. oui. Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, je voulais mettre Alice à Serdaigle, mais ça m'avait l'air plus marrant pour la suite de la mettre à Serpentard.. oui._

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir entre le 9 et 11 mai... d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews et... ouais. Passer une bonne soirée du coup et à la prochaine! Aurefouère!_


	4. Chapitre 4- mes titres sont trop longs

_Hello! Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit problème. Le chapitre était prêt, mais j'ai un peu oublié de le mettre en ligne avant de partir et ensuite j'ai pas eu le temps d'utiliser un des ordinateurs de l'école pendant mon heure de pause et pour finir, j'ai pas eu d'accès à un autre ordinateur ce weekend (et oui, ma vie est difficile)._

 _Tu du du dum ~ Ici l'opérateur de Seskei. Je vous informe que la petite explication beaucoup trop longue est à présent terminée, vous pouvez à présent commencez la lecture du chapitre. Bonne soirée ! Tu du du dum._

 _Ahem ! Qui t'as autorisé à parler ?! Tu es vraiment ~ en raison de la vulgarité de l'auteure, j'ai décidé de la censurer. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 –** **Bonne a** **près-midi, v** **isite et emplettes.** **S** **ans argent.** **Donc :** **Bonne a** **près-midi et v** **isite.** **Sans rien voir** **.** **Bonne a** **près-midi …** **Après-midi**

 **Le jeudi 28 Octobre 1971, en retenue**

Oui je suis en retenue. Mais on va commencer par le début, si vous voulez bien. Enfin, la suite. Enfin… le début de la suite.

Donc, je venais d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard grâce à Adam Smith. On a quitté la ruelle par laquelle le brun et moi étions arrivés. Mais avant il y a eu un petit détail à régler. Un détail minuscule. Un détail auquel je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais imaginé une solution pareille.

\- « Comme t'es pas censée être là, genre avant deux ans, et qu'on a pas eu assez de temps pour se préparer, il va falloir que tu te caches. Sous la robe de Gid. »  
Mais oui, quelle bonne idée ! Allons nous cacher sous la robe d'un garçon ! Garçon qui d'ailleurs me déteste depuis la première fois où il a posé les yeux sur moi !

L'Enragé devait pas être au courant du plan non plus, vu la tête qu'il a tiré. C'est fou comme lui et Fabian se ressemblent, mais Fabian n'a jamais tiré cette tête. Et j'espère qu'il ne le fera jamais, d'ailleurs. Malgré nos protestations, plutôt enflammées d'ailleurs, et nos arguments plus que valables, je me suis retrouvée sous la robe de l'Enragé, enlacée à sa taille. Si c'est le prix à payer pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, je vais pas souvent m'y rendre. Mes joues me brûlaient de honte et de colère, heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas me voir, de là où j'étais.

Une fois que je fus assez bien dissimulée, d'après Adam Smith et Aveline Macaulay tout du moins, nous avons enfin laissé la ruelle derrière nous. Après une errance d'un temps indéfini pendant lequel l'Enragé n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Au milieu de la rue principale à en juger le bruit ambiant. Puis ils ont redémarré. Le vent était tombé, mais je fus parcouru de frissons.

\- « C'est bon la voie est libre, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, ma petite Alice. » Bien sûr, avec ce surnom, ça pouvait être que Smith. J'ai lâché le frère de Fabian le plus rapidement, humainement possible et me suis dépêtrée de dessous sa robe de sorcier. Dès que je fus libre, je pus constater que nous étions dans un pub. Dans Le pub.

L'unique pièce que je pouvais apercevoir était assez grande, lumineuse et pleine à craquer. Il y avait un étage supérieur avec un balcon qui surplombait la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits, produit par différentes espèces humanoïdes. Des gobelins, un groupe de bicornes réunis autour d'une table, des sorciers, dont beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, bien sûr, et même un être de l'eau qui baignait dans un aquarium et le fait que littéralement, il hurlait, ça n'avait pas l'air d'incommoder les sorciers avec qui il ''parlait''.

Toute perdue que j'étais à ma contemplation, je sursautai quand la sœur de Noah me saisit la main. Ce qui les fit rire elle et Adam Smith. Elle me guida à travers les tables jusqu'au fond de la pièce, à une table qui semblait nous attendre, désespéramment vide.

J'ai pris place à la table, la Poufsouffle à ma gauche, le Serdaigle à ma droite, le Gryffondor en face. Mais Smith, une fois assis, a sauté de sa chaise comme s'il était monté sur ressort, suivi de près par la blonde.

\- « Bon et bah on vous laisse. Nana va chercher à boire et moi… j'ai des choses à faire... » a déclaré le garçon dans une pose qui se voulait… mystérieuse et… et dramatique ?

L'Enragé ne s'est pas fait avoir encore une fois. Il a sauté sur la sœur de Noah, argumentant qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour porter les boissons. J'ai essayé de proposer mon aide, mais,''C'est gentil Alice, mais il faut quelqu'un pour garder la table.''

Je suis donc devenue un chien de garde aux yeux d'Aveline. Je me suis du coup retrouvée seule, que dis-je, abandonnée, avec pour seule compagnie la table que je devais garder telle une brebis égarée. Quoique, j'étais peut-être la plus égarée des deux. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai songé a lui donner un nom. Mais un nom n'est pas une chose qui se décide à la légère ou sur un coup de tête. Merci papa, pour tes précieuses leçons.

Je m'ennuyais ferme, avachie sur la table quand ils sont arrivés. Et se sont assis à ma table. À la table que je devais garder. Le seul boulot qu'on m'avait donné, mon boulot de chien de garde, je l'avais foiré. Ils étaient trois. Deux élèves de Poudlard plus vieux qu'Adam et les autres. À leur insigne, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient à Serpentard. Deux garçons. L'un remarquable à cause de ses cheveux extrêmement pâle et des yeux gris et l'autre vachement plus banal avec ses cheveux noirs jais et ses yeux foncés. L'homme, quant à lui, était caché sous une cape qui lui recouvrait la totalité de son visage mis à part la bouche qui remuait au son de son babillage incessant. Ils étaient plus que suspect. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les garçons soient des Serpentards… Enfin, pas tout à fait à voir…. Apparemment ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée. Sinon ils ne se seraient pas assis à cette table et n'auraient pas dit ces choses.

Pour résumer, l'encapuchonné est un Mangemort (sans preuve direct, bien sûr, mais c'était très très trèèèès sous-entendu) et les élèves voulaient adhérer au groupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldy pour les intimes. De tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, le recrutement de Mangemorts au coin d'une table lors d'une sortie scolaire n'était pas la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit. J'imaginais plutôt un dîner avec Père et Mère qui parleraient du Saint Seigneur et de la pureté de la race et des conneries du genre dans le Manoir Familiale. Voilà ça, ça je pouvais l'imaginer. Très bien même. Mais pas un recrutement dans un pub avec un ivrogne comme figure représentative du gourou de la secte ! Peu importe. Le Mangemort a dit qu'ils devaient finir l'école avant de pouvoir intégrer leur groupe, mais que ça ne les empêchaient pas de pouvoir déjà appliquer la loi du ''Segneur des Ténèbres'' à l'école. Moi je dis, ça sent le caca cette histoire. Ils ont peu parlé, à part ça et sont partis aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés. Je fais quoi avec ces informations moi ? Mais surtout, question encore plus légitime comment ils ont fait pour ne pas voir que j'étais là ?! Je suis transparente ou quoi ?

Ça faisait un moment que les trois sombres personnages étaient partis, de sorte qu'ils ne se croisèrent pas, quand Aveline et l'Enragé sont revenus, les bras chargés de chopes de bièraubeurres, bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour nous trois, même nous quatre, si on comptait Adam. Alors que mon cerveau réalisait lentement, ils arrivaient. Les yeux fermés et guidés par Smith et Jennifer, ils arrivaient. Ils demandaient à leurs aînés pourquoi ils faisaient tant de secrets, chose à laquelle Smith répondaient ''T'inquiètes, ça va être marrant''. Ça ne les rassuraient pas vraiment. Une fois arrivée à la hauteur de notre table, Fabian et Noah ont ouverts leurs yeux qui se sont agrandis de surprise et, en un battement de cil, ils étaient sur moi, montrant leur affection de manière un peu trop démonstrative. Ils se sont fait rappeler à l'ordre par les aînés qui leur intimaient de faire un peu moins de bruit, si on ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Fabian et Noah m'ont lâché à regret, pour leur part et à mon soulagement, pour ma part, et ont pris place à la table. Tout le monde s'est assis et les bièraubeurres ont été distribuées. Le goût délicieusement sucré de la bièraubeurre me détendit et me fit tourner la tête. Et j'ai mis la lugubre discussion à laquelle j'avais assisté de côté pour profiter pleinement de l'après-midi.

Après-midi qui n'a pas tardé à se casser la gueule.

Fabian et Noah me montraient leurs nombreux achats et j'assistais à leur présentation distraitement, la bièraubeurre m'étant montée à la tête. Les contours des choses étaient plus imprécis et j'ai eu tout d'un coup très chaud. Alors je me suis levée pour aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes, mais le sol tanguait dangereusement sous mes pieds. Jennifer à remarquer mon léger souci.

\- « Tout va bien, Alice ? » s'est-elle enquise.

\- « Oui, non, je sais pas… »

\- « Tu as un problème ? » s'est inquiété Noah.

\- « Je… le sol...le sol il est pas, il… il est pas droit et il bouge, non ? »

Smith a éclaté de rire. Il trouvait très drôle que je sois dans un tel état après une bièraubeurre. Ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver.

Je me suis concentrée pour marcher le plus droit et le plus vite possible, sans regarder devant moi, énervée que j'étais. Oui, on sent tous l'accident pitoyable arriver. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais à l'esprit que le fait que je voulais sortir. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. C'était tellement prévisible !

Je suis rentrée dans l'aquarium où se trouvait l'être de l'eau. J'ai vu l'aquarium tomber au ralenti et s'écraser sur le sol, au milieu de la salle. Tout bruit dans la pièce à instantanément cessé. Les gens regardaient à gauche et à droite comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. Leur regard passait de l'aquarium en miettes au sol, à l'être qui nageait dans une sphère d'eau en lévitation. J'avais réagi sans le savoir, utilisant ma magie inconsciemment pour le protéger. Comme personne ne semblait près à faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai reconstruit l'aquarium et ai remis l'eau et l'être à l'intérieur. Avant de m'enfuir, bien entendu.

Une fois dehors, je me suis appuyée contre la façade du pub, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. La porte derrière moi s'est ouverte et en sortit le Professeur McGonagall et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Okay, pour dire plus vrai, elle était complètement furax. Mais bizarrement, elle me faisait moins peur comme ça que la colère froide de l'Enragé la première fois qu'on s'était vu. Au moins avec McGonagall, on sait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. J'ai pas vraiment eu à attendre d'ailleurs.

On est rentré, McGonagall et moi, fissa au château, où j'ai eu droit à un savon mémorable. Et une punition aussi. Elle a retiré cinquante point à Serpentard. C'est pas comme si je souhaitais les voir gagner la coupe de toutes façons. Ainsi qu'une retenue par soir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, avec Rusard. Et McGonagall va aussi avertir mes parents ! Ça, par contre, c'est bas. Bas et vicieux. J'attends avec appréhension l'arrivée de la Beuglante de la part de mon père. Soit il me fait mariner délibérément, soit son rôle de patriarche est plus important que de gronder sa bâtarde. Je ne sais pas quelle possibilité je déteste le moins..

Donc oui actuellement je suis en retenue, même si j'ai eu le temps pour écrire toute l'histoire de Pré-au-Lard. Car mes retenues consistent uniquement au nettoyage de Poudlard de fond en comble. À la Moldue. Donc, sans magie. Enfin… c'est ce qu'ils croient. Rusard me confisque ma baguette chaque soir, mais... Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ma baguette pour user de ma magie ? Je suis même plus à l'aise sans, elle me limite trop et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. En ce moment, je dois nettoyer une tour utilisée comme débarras. J'utilise ma magie, mais je ne suis pas idiote pour autant. Tout le monde ferait se travaille en plusieurs jours, donc je n'ai nettoyé qu'une partie de la tour. Histoire d'être le moins suspicieuse possible.

On est sur la punition la plus tranquille que j'aie jamais eue.

La réelle punition, c'est la solitude. En effet, j'évite mes ''amis''. Donc je suis toujours seule. C'est fou ! J'ai toujours été toute seule et ça ne m'a jamais pesé, mais depuis peu j'ai été habituée à être entourée. Oui, parce que je ne leur parle plus. Parce que je leur en veux. Je leur en veux, car ils n'ont pas essayé de parler à McGonagall, ils n'ont pas essayé de m'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils ont juste laissé faire. Et ils doivent être contents de s'en tirer sans avoir de problème.

Si je les vois dans les couloirs, je les ignore. Et si ils font mine de vouloir m'approcher et me parler, je m'enfuis, tout simplement.

Je l'aurais regretté de ne pas être allée à Pré-au-Lard, mais je regrette aussi d'y être allée...

J'entends Rusard qui monte la tour. Je vais ranger mon carnet et me remettre au ''travail''.

 **Le samedi 30 Octobre 1971, en retenue**

J'ai reçu une Beuglante de mon père aujourd'hui. Au petit déjeuné, que j'ai pris tôt aujourd'hui (histoire de croiser le moins de personnes possibles), une des chouettes familiales, Ookpik, une harfang des neiges, s'est posé gracieusement devant moi. À sa patte était attachée une enveloppe rouge vif. J'ai délivrée la chouette de la missive qu'elle portait. Ookpik m'a volé un bout de mon petit déj' et est repartie. Bien sûr, avant de l'ouvrir je me suis cachée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, car comme ça, à part Mimi Geignarde, personne n'entendrait le contenu de la lettre. J'ai sortit l'enveloppe rouge vif de ma poche et ai commencé à la décacheter lentement, très lentement. Elle me semblait être faite de plomb. Dès qu'elle fut décacheter, la Beuglante a sauté hors de mes mains et s'est placée face à moi. Et j'ai entendu la voix de mon père pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.

 _Tu m'a déçu._

Rien.. rien d'autre. Il n'a rien dit d'autre et pourtant, cette lettre... Ces quatre syllabes… Son désappointement suintait de ces quatre syllabes… Je me sens… je me sens comme… vide...

* * *

 _Oui, ça finit comme ça pour l'instant. Je me sentais pas d'enchaîner avec du lol, du fun, du rigolo un paragraphe plus loin. ~Oui, cette fille est ringarde.~ Hé ! Tu fais quoi de nouveau là toi ? Je continue sinon tu vas encore me censurer. Donc, je disais: Notre petite Alice vient quand même de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce chapitre ! Normalement, le prochain épisode ne devrait pas être aussi déprimant pour elle.. à moins que j'aie une idée miraculeuse et machiavélique qui me fasse dévier de ce que j'ai prévu... on verra bien ! Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir entre le 30 mai et le 3 juin. Sorry guys, je peux pas être plus précise ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews et en attendant la prochaine fois, je vous souhaite un bon mois plein de weekends prolongés ! ~ du coup, vu la nullité de l'auteure, un des weekend prolongé est déjà passé, faisant en sorte que ce message de fin soit plus qu'à 2/3 actuel... Bien joué Seskei ! ~ Mais t'es sérieux, toi ?! Tu vas voir ~ à la prochaine, les amis !_


	5. Chapitre 5- Hallowruines

_Hey ! Comment ça va la vie ? Moi ça va. J'ai un peu passé ma soirée et ce matin à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je suis une procrastinatrice de haute voltige! Heureusement qu'une partie avait été écrite en amont, sinon vous auriez dû attendre au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Oui je sais on s'en fiche, donc c'est parti pour ce chapitre écrit à la dernière minute et ce magnifique titre écrit à la dernière minute! En joie !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5- Hallowruines**

 **L** **e dimanche 31 Octobre,** **en retenue**

Et oui, je suis en retenue, même le dimanche, même les jours de fêtes. C'est ça le bonheur des retenues. Rusard a eu la bonne idée de me faire travailler ailleurs aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire, dans son bureau. Sympa ! Elle pue la friture de poisson, mais c'est pas le pire. Elle se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, plus précisément à deux pas de la Grande Salle. Je sens donc les effluves de nourriture -autres que la friture déjà présente- d'ici et j'entends le brouhaha des élèves et des professeurs. Donc autant dire que mon humeur est au plus bas. Le travail que je dois effectuer ici ? Le nettoyage intégral du ''bureau'' de Rusard. Et deuxième problème, le concierge est là à me scruter donc je ne peux pas vraiment pas utiliser ma magie. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas été invité à fêter Halloween. Cette pensée m'arracherait presque un sourire. Sauf que lui, il prend son pied à être là. Rusard préfère de loin observer un élève en retenue plutôt que de fêter Halloween avec le corps enseignant. Ce type est un sociopathe. Et je pense ce que j'ai écrit.

Le temps passe terriblement long quand on doit réellement travailler…

 **Le lundi 1er Novembre, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle**

Oui, j'ai absolument l'impression de me taper l'incruste en étant ici, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, je vais y venir, patience.

C'était donc sur une soirée de travail que je m'étais arrêté. Sauf qu'après c'est parti en vrille.

Rusard s'est levé, d'un coup, et a marché en direction de la sortie, ses petits yeux de goret inexpressif perdus dans le vide. Curieuse, je l'ai suivi, à quelques mètres de distance tout de même. Comme le dit l'adage, _Prudence est mère de sûreté_. Mais le concierge était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il s'est dirigé vers la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas osé le suivre là-bas dedans, trop de gens.

J'hésitais sur quoi faire lorsque j'aperçus que les portes de la Grande Salle étaient restées entrouvertes. J'ai décidé de lorgner à l'intérieur. Et le spectacle que je découvris fut des plus… surprenants, si je puis dire. Surprenant est bien entendu un doux euphémisme.

L'anarchie régnait dans la salle à manger. Il y avait des gens sur les tables, sous les tables, il y en avait qui chantaient, qui dansaient, certains se battaient, d'autres… peu importe, on a saisi l'idée générale.

Quant à Rusard, il était arrivé devant une des table et bu la carafe de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait dessus à même le goulot.

Les gens étaient saouls. Ivres morts, oui. Et quand je pensais être au bout de mes surprises, on me sauta dessus. ''On'' étant à ce moment Noah. Ivre, comme les autres. Ça faisait depuis.. eh bien, depuis ''l'incident'' à Pré-au-Lard que je ne l'avais pas vu ni lui avait parlé. Et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas oublié ce ''détail''. Il m'a littéralement pleuré et morvé dessus, s'excusant mille fois avec les plus grandes difficultés du monde, mais une grande persévérance.

\- « Je-Je suis tellem… tellement dés, déso… désoso-lé Alice, je voulais pas… non je voulais pas que… que tu sois pu..nie, c'est t-t-t-trooop pas juste. En.. en plus, McGo a même pas… elle a même pas écouté ce..ce..ceeeuh qu'on a dit, elle est… elle est trooop méch-méchante. A-alice me veux… me dé-détes-déteste p-pas… je t'en br-.. prie.. Je- Je veux plus. Je veux plus que je.. te v-vois pas, c-c-c'est t-t-trooop tirste.. tisrte… Comment comment c'est dé-déjà ?.. tritse … ? »

\- « C'est bon Noah, c'est pas grave. »

Noah s'arrêta en plein milieu de son errance euphonique. Il me fixa de ses pupilles qui semblent si grandes à cause de la couleur si foncées de ses iris. Il me fixa comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que j'avais dit. Alors je me suis sentie obligée de l'aider.

\- « Tu es pardonné Noah, je ne t'en veux plus. »

Lentement, l'information fut traitée par son cerveau alcoolisé. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait content, mais ses pleurs ne se sont pas arrêtés. Au contraire, le flot s'est intensifié et il a enfoui sa visage larmoyant dans ma robe.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant désespéramment de l'aide. Sauf que tout le monde était hors service. Tout le monde ? Non un irréductible élève résistait, encore et toujours, rempart face à l'envahisseur. La tête baissée et la main devant la bouche. Ses épaules secouaient de haut en bas, ses longs cheveux foncés effleurant ses épaules à chaque montée de ces dernières.

Cet imbécile d'Adam Smith était hilare au milieu de la foule.

Je posai Noah dans un coin, contre une colonne, lui promis de revenir le chercher et me frayai tant bien que mal un chemin vers Smith.

\- « Pourquoi t'as fait ça, imbécile ? »

Le jeune homme arrêta de rire un court instant, juste le temps de me jeter un coup d'œil.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu ris ? »

\- « Parce que, qui que soit la personne qui a fait ça, c'est un génie ! »

Adam était tout rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer tellement il riait.

\- « Wahou, merci l'ami pour le compliment ! » dit une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je me retournai pour voir un groupe de quatre garçons de mon âge, des Gryffondors. C'était un garçon aux yeux gris et avec une tête de vainqueur qui avait parlé.

\- « T'abuses, c'était mon idée ! » cria le garçon à sa gauche, un type avec des lunettes.

\- « Sauf que c'est moi qui ai su comment la mettre à exécution. » sourit de toutes ses dents le premier qui avait parlé.

\- « Vous devriez pas être fiers ! » les frappa un garçon aux cheveux bruns à l'air de premier de la classe.

\- « Et moi qui avait peur que quand je partirais il n'y aurait personne pour prendre ma relève… Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je suis fier de vous ! Je suis Adam Smith. Élève de cinquième à Serdaigle. J'ai plus d'une centaine de farces effectuées ici à mon actif. Et vous vous êtes qui les gars ? »

Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Et son sourire… Je n'avais jamais vu Smith avec une telle expression.

\- « Je suis James Potter, le type prétentieux à ma droite c'est Sirius Black, le futur bon petit préfet, c'est Remus Lupin et lui, dit-il en désignant un minuscule garçon, plus petit que moi alors que je ne suis pas grande, c'est notre bien-aimé Peter Pettigrow. On est les quatre en première et à Gryffondor ! Dites, maître, vous nous apprendrez tout ce que vous savez ? »

''Maître'' ?! Ces types… sont sérieux ?! Mais d'où ça sort ce genre de trucs ?! Du moment qu'ils admirent Adam, ils passent dans la catégorie ''tête à claques''. Adam a pris la grosse tête, répétant le mot ''maître'' en boucle. Il a couru vers ses ''élèves'', les a enlacés… avant de tourner la tête vers moi, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- « Tu les connaissais et tu me les as jamais présenté ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, vraiment ?! »

\- « Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, vraiment. Genre quoi, me faire mettre en retenue tous les jours jusqu'à la fin d'année ?! Merci, mais je m'en serais passé. En plus c'est pas comme si je connaissais les élèves de première année, surtout s'ils attirent constamment l'attention sur eux ! »

Adam me regardait avec des yeux ronds grand comme des roues de charrettes. C'était comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce que je lui ai dit. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le comprendre.

\- « Déjà, second degré, ens- »

\- « Mais, à qui vous parlez, maître ? » questionna tête à claques n°1. Même lui qui m'avait paru si raisonnable s'était converti à la vénération d'imbécile.

Cette question. Adam et moi nous nous sommes raidis au moment où elle retentit.

\- « Vous voulez dire… que vous ne la voyez pas ? »

\- « LA? QUI ÇA ''LA'' ?! » s'inquiéta d'une voix plus aiguë que la mienne tête à claques n°2.

J'étais abasourdie. Et vu la tête que tirait le play-boy, lui aussi apparemment. Puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- « Vous vous souvenez de la fillette qui n'était pas là, le soir de la répartition ? » les têtes à claques hochèrent la tête, buvant les paroles de l'adolescent. « Il se trouve qu'on l'a retrouvée. Enfin, pas complètement. Elle a laissé une partie d'elle-même derrière. Maintenant, elle essaye de vivre une scolarité normale à Poudlard. »

\- « Adam, arrête tes conneries ! » J'ai couru me placer devant tête à claques n°3. J'ai bougé ma main devant lui, j'ai même claqué des doigts juste devant ses lunettes. Aucune réaction. Zéro ! Nulle ! J'ai tenté ma chance avec les autres garçons, sans plus de succès.

\- « … Malheureusement, reprit Adam qui s'était arrêté au milieu de son histoire pour observer mon petit manège, elle est transparente, je ne veux pas parler de sa personnalité, mais de son apparence. Peu sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter de l'avoir vue. Mais si vous la voyez, promettez-moi d'être gentils avec. »

\- « Tout ce que vous voulez maître, promit tête à claques n°4. Mais comment la reconnaîtra-t-on ? »

\- « Ses yeux. Vous la reconnaîtrez à ses yeux. » répondit Smith.

Ça m'a énervée. Oui, j'ai le sang chaud ces temps-ci. Je déteste les mensonges. Je suis partie dans la foule. J'ai retrouvé Noah et l'ai chargé sur mes épaules. Au moment où je quittais la salle, ce crétin d'Adam m'a interpellée, appuyé contre l'escalier. Donc, dans mon passage.

\- « Ma petite Alice, pourquoi tu t'es énervée? »

Je ne répondis pas concentrée sur ma tâche, laquelle consistait à l'ignorer ostensiblement.

\- « Tu comptes aller chercher chacun de nos amis pour les ramener dans leur dortoir ? »

Je mettais un point d'honneur à continuer de l'ignorer.

\- « Si c'est le cas, sache que j'ai ordonné à mes disciples de ramener tous les Gryffondors dans leur tour. Tu aurais dû les voir, ces petits contents comme ils étaient. Quant aux filles de Poufsouffle, le problème est dans la consigne. Ce sont des filles. Donc j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Suis-moi. »

Il partit sur ces mots, ne regardant même pas si je le suivais, convaincu que se serait le cas. Si j'ai fini par le suivre, c'est pas pour flatter son égo, mais parce que Jen et la sœur de Noah auraient besoin de moi.

Je préfère la salle commune de Serpentard à celle de Poufsouffle. Non, en fait celle de Poufsouffle est mieux. Elle est plus accueillante. Entre la lumière verdâtre et le lac inexistants, et la présence appréciable de plantes et d'une ambiance chaleureuse, sans parler des fenêtres !, y a pas photo. Mais l'accès ! Alors que pour entrer à Serpentard il suffit de dire un mot de passe et de passer à travers un mur, à Poufsouffle, il faut…. Il faut jouer du tonneau -de ce que j'en ai compris- et ramper dans un tunnel. Je suis pas hyper fan de tunnel, mais si en plus il faut faire ramper quelqu'un de soûl. C'est un vrai calvaire.

Enfin on est arrivé dans la salle commune, j'ai été mandatée pour aller coucher les filles dans leur lit. Parce que chose étonnante que j'ai apprise ce soir, les garçons ne peuvent pas se rendre dans les dortoirs des filles et l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Je sais pas si cette info me sera utile un jour… mais au moins elle est là. Dans ma mémoire crânienne et littéraire.

Moi qui n'aime pas les contacts tactiles, j'ai été servi hier soir. J'ai eu ma dose pour au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Entre Noah, sa sœur et Jen.. J'en ai jamais demandé autant.

J'allais laisser Adam s'occuper de rentrer Noah dans leur maison, sauf que Noah s'est agrippé à moi, en me suppliant de venir, du coup je suis venue.

La salle commune de Serdaigle se situe dans une tour. Et qu'est-ce que c'est long de monter jusqu'en haut ! Arrivés tout en haut, j'étais à bout de souffle, et je traînai les pieds.

\- « T'as vraiment pas d'endurance, ma petite Alice. Déjà la dernière fois, pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, je t'avais fait courir, quoi ? cinq minutes, maximum, et tu étais dans un état pareil à maintenant alors que tu as monté deux ou trois escaliers seulement. »

Il se foutait clairement de moi. La dernière fois, Smith m'avait fait courir plus longtemps et cette fois, il y avait clairement eu plus de deux ou trois escaliers. J'aurais voulu lui répondre à l'aide d'une remarque cinglante, mais… j'avais vraiment pas assez de souffle pour respirer, alors absolument pas assez de souffle pour parler.

Je me contentai de lui lancer un des regards les plus noirs que j'avais en stock.

Mais comme il avait le dos tourné, il ne l'a pas vu.

Je suis arrivée à la hauteur des deux idiots qui m'attendaient devant une porte avec un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Le battant qui commença à parler.

\- « Si cela se cache, c'est pour mieux révéler.

Cela bloque autant que ça permet de passer.»

...une énigme. Pas un mot de passe, une énigme. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Bonne, parce que ce n'est pas du par cœur, mauvaise, parce que si tu n'arrives pas à résoudre l'énigme, tu restes bloqué jusqu'à ce que tu trouves.

Heureusement, j'ai vite trouvé la réponse.

\- « L'énigme. »

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Adam me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- « Wahou, je savais pas que t'étais forte en énigme ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver la réponse moi ! Bien joué, ma petite Alice ! »

Et il me tapota gentiment sur la tête, et j'ai eu soudain très chaud. C'était sûrement à cause du changement de température entre les couloirs et la salle commune.

Chaque salle commune met en avant les couleurs de sa maison.

À Serpentard, la lumière verte, le lac, les fauteuils noirs sculptés, la bibliothèque. À Poufsouffle, les murs couleur miel, les meubles jaunes et noirs, les fenêtres rondes et grandes, les plantes, le portrait de Helga Poufsouffle.

La salle commune de Serdaigle ne fait pas exception avec ses murs bleus, ses meubles bleus foncés, l'immense bibliothèque, la statue de Rowena Serdaigle, des rideaux bronze et un tableau noir. À quoi pouvait bien servir le tableau noir ? Aucune idée.

Je comptais retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais Noah m'a tenu la main me faisant promettre de rester comme ça jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme. Je me suis assise sur le bord de son lit et j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme. Ce qui n'a pas tardé.

Ses yeux clos, son expression sereine, sa respiration régulière m'ont rappelé à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et bientôt, je n'arrivais plus à les ouvrir. Et je m'endormis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans le lit de Noah et lui m'enlaçait. Autant dire que quand j'ai réalisé ça, on aurait pu faire cuire les œufs et le bacon pour le petit déj' sur mes joues.

Je me suis extraite de son étreinte et je suis descendue dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

C'est tôt, très tôt. Mais je me suis souvenue, enfin, mon estomac plutôt, que je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier midi. Donc, il crie sur tous les tons. Ce qui n'est pas très sympa.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire carrière dans la musique » j'ai dit, m'adressant à mon ventre.

J'irais bien manger, mais je sais que si je sors seule de la salle commune de Serdaigle, je vais me perdre. Je ne pense pas que le déjeuner soit déjà servi. En plus j'ignore si la Grande Salle est encore remplie de gens soûls ou non.

 **Le mercredi 3 Novembre 1971, au cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

Heureusement, Adam est descendu dans la salle commune de Serdaigle peu de temps après. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais déjà debout. C'est mon ventre qui lui a répondu. Il a rigolé et m'a dit :

\- « Je peux peut-être t'aider si ce n'est que ça. Si tu y arrives, suis-moi. »

Après avoir dit ça, il s'est levé et est parti en courant. Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête une fois dans les sous-sols, devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, pliée en deux, Adam a repris la parole :

\- « Attention ! Ce que je vais te montrer maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. »

\- « Alors pourquoi me le montrer à moi ? » ai-je réussi à articuler, malgré mon manque de souffle « et pourquoi étais-tu obligé de courir ? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

\- « Je ne sais pas, j'en ai envie. Quant à la course, vu le peu d'endurance que tu as, il va falloir que je t'entraîne. »

Il s'est ensuite retourné.

\- « Je vais te dévoiler un de mes secrets les mieux garder. Regarde bien. »

Et il a commencé à chatouiller la poire qui était peinte sur le tableau. Au moment où j'allais lui dire que c'était inutile et stupide, la poire à commencer à glousser et s'est transformée en poignée de porte qu'Adam a ouvert. Il m'a invité à entrer et on s'est retrouvé dans les cuisines de Poudlard après avoir descendu une volée d'escaliers. Les plats sont préparés par une centaine d'Elfes de Maison qui ont eu l'air ravi de nous donné toute la nourriture qu'on voulait. J'ai d'abord été gênée par toute cette attention, puis je me suis détendue et ai commencé à m'empiffrer. Du coin de l' œil j'ai vu Adam qui m'observait un sourire imbécile collé sur le visage.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? » je lui ai demandé.

\- « Rien, rien, je me disais juste que tu étais mignonne quand tu mangeais. » a-t-il répondu avec désinvolture.

Sa réponse m'a prise de court et j'ai senti mes joues devenir brûlantes avant de détourner les yeux. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça Adam a rigolé :

\- « J'ai réussis à faire rougir Alice Avery ! »

Et il me tapota sur la tête. J'étais mortifiée. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je me suis tu.

J'ai posé la première question qui me passait par la tête pour outrepasser ce moment gênant.

\- « On ne devrait pas aller en cours ? »

\- « Ma petite Alice, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Mais, reprit-il, je ne pense pas, vu l'état de la Grande Salle actuellement. »

J'ai passé toute la journée à absolument rien faire avec l'aide appréciée d'Adam. Fabian nous a rejoint plus tard, avec un mal de crâne à se le briser contre un mur d'après ses dires et avec son frère qui s'il n'a pas été content de me voir, s'est simplement contenté de m'ignorer.

Malgré ce dernier point un peu moins génial, ce fut une journée très sympathique.

* * *

Alors, bien ? nul? à mourir ? sur une échelle de bleu à rouge ?

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans plus ou moins trois semaines (désolée j'ai pas mon agenda, il est à l'autre bout de la pièce).

D'ici là, portez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews si l'envie vous prend.

Aurefouère !


	6. Chapitre 6- Confrontations et Punition

_Salut les loulous ! je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de vous publier encore un chapitre avant la fin de l'année! Comment je suis trop sympa ! Bon sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Confrontations et Punition**

 **Le vendredi 5 Novembre 1971, dans un cachot**

J'étais tranquillement en train de ne rien faire en retenue comme d'habitude, et cette fois je devais nettoyer un cachot, quand j'ai entendu la porte du cachot se fermer derrière moi. Je me suis retournée et j'ai compris que ce qui allait se passer ne serait pas dans mon intérêt. Ils étaient quatre. Dont Aureus à leur tête. Mais si, Aureus, mon cher demi-frère. Celui-là même qui m'avait promis de me punir dans le train pour mon audace. Celui-là même qui venait exécuter sa sentence.

\- « Alors, Nini, tu as crû que j'avais oublié ce qui s'est passé dans le train ? Tu as crû que tu pouvais te soustraire à mon règne ? Tu n'es qu'une esclave à mon service, souviens t'en. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait à un esclave qui désobéit ? … Non ? Allons, Nini quelle mauvaise fille tu es. Va-t-il falloir que je reprenne ton éducation depuis le début ? ...c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Oh, et inutile de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide. Tu n'auras ni l'aide de Rusard, ni l'aide de tes ''amis'', comme tu dois sûrement les appeler. Tu peux en être sûre, Nini. Cette fois, tu es seule, Nini. Comme toujours, en fait. Parce que personne ne se préoccupe de toi. Tu n'es rien. Qu'une tache. Une souillure pour la famille Avery. Viens là que je te nettoie Nini, viens là que je nettoie la tache que tu es. »

Je ne tentai rien, ne me débattis pas. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Des bras me saisirent les épaules. Je ne réagis pas. Une baguette s'enfonça entre mes omoplates. Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne me sentais ni mal, ni bien. Ni heureuse, ni triste, ni en colère… rien. Je ne veux rien. Je ne suis rien. Juste une tache, une souillure. Une souillure qui attend d'être nettoyée.

Aureus sortit Sang de la poche de sa robe. La lame pourpre avait été aiguisée à souhait.

Il me fit tendre le bras droit et enfonça lentement le poignard dans mon avant-bras, juste en dessous du poignet, à côté de la veine. Sang était froide, froide dans mon corps chaud. Je sentais sa morsure passer dans tout mon bras. Je ne tressaillis même pas. De toutes façons, Aureus déteste que je fasse le moindre son, le moindre mouvement, alors pourquoi tenter ?

Lorsqu'il jugea que la coupure était assez longue, il retira Sang et la replanta plus loin, dans le creux du coude. Puis dans mon épaule, puis dans mon avant-bras gauche, puis au niveau de l'aisselle. Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'ouvrir mes bras, il s'attaqua à mon dos. Puis mes jambes. Au bout d'une éternité, son jugement pris fin. Ses sbires me lâchèrent et je me suis laissé tomber au sol.

Et je n'ai pas bougé depuis. Je n'en ai ni la force, ni l'envie. Je me sens…je ne ressens rien. Je ne veux plus rien. Je ne suis rien. Juste une tache, une souillure. Une souillure qui a été purifiée l'espace d'un instant.

 **Le jeudi 11 Novembre 1971, dans le bureau du directeur**

Nous y revoilà. Pourquoi je me trouve de nouveau dans Ce bureau. Je n'en sais rien et je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir. Pendant que j'étais en retenue ce soir, Rusard est venu, McGonagall sur ses talons. J'ai presque été surprise en train de ne rien faire. Mais heureusement non. McGonagall m' a demandé de la suivre. Et elle m'a amené jusqu'ici. Et est repartie.

 **Le vendredi 12 Novembre 1971, dans la salle commune**

Puis McGonagall est revenue avec Slughorn, Flitwick ainsi que Chourave. À ce moment-là, je me suis que si il y avait les quatre directeurs des maisons plus celui de l'école, j'avais dû faire quelque chose de réellement grave. On a attendu les cinq dans un silence pesant, puis finalement le directeur a daigné faire son entrée. J'ai déjà dit qu'il me donne la chair de poule ? Ses yeux surtout. Ils sont beaucoup trop… trop partout. Trop à l'intérieur. Trop perçant.

\- « Bonsoir, Alice. »

\- « Bonsoir Al- directeur. »

Il l'avait de nouveau fait. Qu'il joue avec ce genre de choses ne me plaît pas du tout. Et à cause de ça, je me suis jurée que quoi qu'il se passe, je n'aiderai pas à faire avancer les choses dans la direction qu'il souhaitait, quelles que soient les choses ou la direction d'ailleurs.

\- « Puis-je savoir où étais-tu le soir d'Halloween ? »

Alors là, c'était le pompon. Il me croyait responsable de la farce des têtes à claques ? Ou alors il s'attendait à ce que je balance des noms ? Et bah, il pouvait aller voir dans une autre dimension si j'étais plus coopérative là-bas.

\- « J'étais là où on m'a envoyée Monsieur. En retenue, » précisai-je, prenant soin de lancer à McGonagall un coup d'œil et elle se gratta le cou. Alors comme ça elle était mal à l'aise ? Dommage pour elle parce que c'était que le début.

\- « Et te souviens-tu ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ? »

\- « Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? Je me souviens très bien de ma retenue si c'est de ça que vous voulez parler. Comme des précédentes et de celles qui lui ont succédé. »

Slughorn se racla la gorge. Flitwick changeait constamment la jambe sur laquelle il s'appuyait, les démangeaisons au cou de McGonagall s'intensifièrent et les yeux de Chourave se posait sur tout, sauf sur moi ou Dumbledore. Une bouffée de bonheur gonflait dans ma poitrine. Seul le directeur semblait imperturbable. Donc l'inquisition continua.

\- « Ce n'est pas réellement de ça que je demandais. Ce que je demandais, c'est si tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé après. »

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur. »

\- « En es-tu bien sûre ? »demanda d'une voix un poil plus sèche le directeur.

Même s'il restait calme en apparence, je commençais à l'agacer.

\- « Oui Monsieur.» dis-je tout en affichant un air innocent. « Je peux partir maintenant ? »

Le directeur fronça ses sourcils.

\- « Je vais aller droit au but. Es-tu responsable de cet incident ? »

Je répondis du tac au tac.

\- « Quel incident ? »

\- « Sais-tu qui est responsable ? »

Il ne m'écoutait pas ou il le faisait exprès ? Je n'aime pas mentir, mais je ne lui dirai jamais rien.

\- « Sais-tu son nom ? »

\- « Quel nom, Monsieur ? »

Je continuais à jouer l'innocente et lui continuait à ne pas me croire.

\- « Adam Smith !»

Le directeur haussa la voix pour la première fois. Cette conversation n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et il tenait déjà son coupable. Même si cette fois, le coupable était innocent.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'Adam Smith a à voir avec cette entrevue ? »

\- « Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est pas vrai, Alice ? Tu es une jeune fille intelligente et tu as sûrement dû te rendre compte qu'Adam Smith n'est pas le genre d'élève assez sage pour être innocent en ce qui concerne une farce et surtout celle d'Halloween ! »

\- « Je peux vous assurer que s'il y a eu une farce à Halloween, ce n'était en tout cas pas la faute de Smith. Et je vous prie d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom.»

\- « Regarde-moi dans les yeux Alice, et dis-moi que ce n'est pas Smith ! »

Je consentis à sa demande. Grave erreur ! J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens et mon malaise à son égard s'est accru. Je l'ai senti partout en moi, dans ma tête je précise. Je l'ai senti se faufiler dans mon esprit comme une limace dans un trou. Je l'ai senti me vriller la tête, défonçant tout sur son passage. J'avais beau essayer de le saisir et de le jeter dehors, je n'y arrivais pas. Il me glissait à chaque fois entre les… les méninges ? Peu importe il était impossible d'éjecter le directeur de ma tête. C'est ainsi qu'il mit la main sur l'info qui l'intéressait, la réelle vérité.

Il sortit enfin de ma tête, un sourire en coin et totalement calme. Il me remercia pour ma coopération et me renvoya dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Bon sang ! Je suis si faible, je n'ai pas pu lui résister ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal dans tout mon corps, j'ai mal à mon ego. Il m'a souillée plus que je ne le suis habituellement.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cette histoire me tourne dans la tête. Je ne suis rien qu'une traître ! Rien qu'une souillure.

Je suis si faible… je ne veux pas qu'il rentre dans ma tête à nouveau. Je ne veux pas que quiconque rentre dans ma tête ! Il faut absolument que je trouve une moyen pour fermer mon esprit à tout intrusion, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Un petit tour à la bibliothèque s'impose. Enfin… dès qu'elle aura ouverte.

 **Le samedi 13 Novembre 1971, dans la bibliothèque**

eh bah, je suis pas dans la bouse de dragon. Les livres sur l'occlumencie se trouvent apparemment dans la réserve. Or, je ne peux pas y entrer sans autorisation. Ce que c'est rageant ! Les petits livres sont là tout chauds, à portée de main, mais non, en fait c'était un piège ! Je ne peux pas les lire ! Ça me gave ! Il va me falloir passer par dessus le règlement. Et je sais à qui m'adresser. Je suis assez intelligente pour me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas assez sage..

* * *

 _Voilà le chapitre qui conclut cette année 2018 ! Alors oui, depuis cet été j'ai plus rien sorti, mais euh... J'avais perdu le code de mon compte et je m'étais fracturé la motivation. Donc non je n'arrête pas au plein début même si j'ai fait une énorme pause. D'ailleurs ma résolution pour l'année prochaine c'est de publier plus de chapitres que cette année !_

 _Aller bise et à l'année prochaine les loulous !_


End file.
